Lost in time: The Frozen Uchiha
by Shadowflame013
Summary: The Uchiha massacre may have wiped out the clan to near extinction, but what would happen if there was an Uchiha who's frozen for a long time? Follow the eyes of Amano Uchiha, an unlikely person who helps play an important role.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: A frozen awakening.

Back again with a new story. This one was a previous work before I scrapped it. I do not own anything, except my OC.

The area was a large clearing within a misty forest. However, there was a particular object that seemed displaced: a large, blue icicle on the ground that is wide enough to encompass several people. Inside, there was a 13 year old male who appeared to be fighting against a strong gust. His body form was athletic, indicating he was physically trained. He was wearing black shorts, a gray t-shirt, and black sandals. He had a small pouch that contained its contents, but the interesting feature was the symbol on the back of the t-shirt. It had a fan shaped symbol, but with a unique design. It was cut in two sections. The first section was red and appeared to be crescent shaped. The second section was white, holding the shape of the red crescent. It appeared to be a handle. Both sections were cut off by a white crescent line in the middle. The boy within it did not know due to his icy prison that he was being observed.

"This is the one who was selected from our clan. I didn't think I would find the so-called myth to be true." A woman's voice rang out.

"We need to find a way to take him out of his prison... This prison doesn't seem to be melting." Another female voice said.

Two females wearing what appeared to be ninja attire came into view and attempted to break the icicle. They used large hammers to try and crack it. However, their efforts proved fruitless as no cracks were shown on the ice.

"Wait, we have company coming in." One of the kunoichis replied.

Soon, a small squad of three preteen kids with an adult came into view. The kids were two boys and one girl. The adult was also male. The adult had an aloof expression on his face. His hair was spiky gray, somehow breaking the law of gravity. He had a headband with an intricate symbol engraved on the metal plate. The symbol had a spiral in the body, taking a phantom image of a leaf.

"It seems we found what he cause of this ice fog is." The adult said.

"It's pretty cold, ttebayo. Let's just melt it down." The boisterous boy said.

The same boy was also 13 years old. He had blonde hair that was spiky, like a drawing of the sun. He had a tan complexion of his skin. His eyes were a sapphire color. He was wearing an orange jumpsuit with blue patches. The shoulders had spiral symbols.

"I don't think this would be easy to melt, Naruto." The adult said.

"How though, Kakashi-sensei? This is a giant icicle, dattebayo." The boy named Naruto replied.

"This icicle appears to have been made from a jutsu. This kind of ice is typically made in select areas where the climate is at sub-zero temperatures. Out here at the outskirts of Kirigakure, this ice wouldn't exist unless someone had a kekkei genkai." The adult named Kakashi explained.

"Then how do you think we can melt or crack this ice?" The girl asked.

Said girl was also 13 years old. She had a soft pink hair color, akin to cherry blossoms. It was nearing waist length. She also had fair skin. Her eyes were a mint green color. Her choice of clothing consisted of a red qipao dress with slits along the sides accompanied by a zipper and white circular designs. She also had tight dark green bike shorts with a shuriken holster around her right thigh, blue sandals, and the same headband worn by Kakashi, except she had hers tied as a hairband.

"We have to bring the icicle with us back home... Wait, there's something in it." Kakashi said, surprising everyone.

The squad looked at the icicle in a different angle. They noticed the frozen boy within it.

"Oh man..." Naruto said in surprise.

"This boy was frozen alive..." Sakura said.

The second boy looked at the figure within the ice. He had a fair complexion of his skin. He has black eyes and spiky black hair with a blue tint. His hair was long, having bangs that hung over his face. His choice of clothing consisted of a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar, white shorts, and white arm warmers. His shirt had the same symbol of the frozen boy.

"That symbol... Looks like you're not alone, Sasuke." Kakashi said, seeing the fan-shaped mark at the back.

The boy named Sasuke quickly went to the icicle, noticing the same symbol.

"He's an Uchiha..." Sasuke said with surprise.

"That means we have to bring him back to Konoha. Let's hurry." Kakashi said, unfurling a scroll.

"I'll handle this, dattebayo." Naruto said.

He began writing intricate symbols on the scroll. Soon, a kanji for storage (倉) formed.

"Fuin!" Naruto said.

Soon, the icicle was shifting to the scroll till it disappeared within it. The kanji shifted into icicle (氷).

"All right, he's in the scroll. Let's head back to Konoha. I'm dying to get some ramen after this mission, ttebayo." Naruto said.

"I get your excitement, Naruto, but we also need to report to the Hokage. It's been a day since we battled Zabuza." Kakashi reprimanded.

Naruto grumbled as he followed his team back to his home. Unknown to them, the two kunoichis watched them leave the premises.

"We should get that scroll so we can claim our target. Nadeshiko village won't be pleased of our failure." The first kunoichi said.

"I will explain to our leader about this. We can't risk attacking a potential ally." The second kunoichi replied.

######

After hours of traveling through the woods, Kakashi and his team arrived at the outskirts of a large village. There was a sign that read 'Konohagakure' written nearby.

"Finally... Back home in Konoha." Naruto said, stretching his arms.

"Don't forget that we still need to report to the Hokage. He will want to discuss on what we found." Kakashi said.

Naruto grumbled, but agreed. Sakura groaned of her comrade's immaturity. However, Sasuke remained silent. He was unwilling to wait for the long-lost member of the Uchiha to be released.

'I still can't believe that we all stumbled upon a member of my clan... It provides some hope to me that I won't be alone.' Sasuke thought.

######

The group of ninjas were now in an office-like room. Inside, a wise old man was seen sitting in front of his desk, sorting paperwork. One could see the frustration on his face as he signed each page. He was wearing traditional robes that showed his status of being an important figure. The robe was white with red colors. There were several Japanese kanji written on the back, translating as 'Third Hokage'. He also had an umbrella shaped hat with the kanji for fire (火). His age was very old, evident by his elder features. He had a pipe in his mouth for smoking.

"Sandaime Hokage-sama, Team 7 is reporting of our A-rank mission from Nami no Kuni." Kakashi said in a lazy tone.

"Ah, Kakashi. Good to see that everyone made it one piece. I've heard of your report from your client about the strange ice fog near your presence. Care to explain what you have discovered?" The Hokage asked.

"Yes, but it's best for us to present. Naruto, if you would..." Kakashi said, reading a novel.

Naruto had a frown on his face, seeing the novel Kakashi was reading.

"All right, Kakashi-sensei..." Naruto said.

He soon opened the scroll containing the icicle and placed his palm on the kanji shown.

"Fuin: Kai!"

The icicle appeared in a large puff of smoke. Soon, the icicle was in full view. The elder man was in shock. Upon seeing the frozen figure, his grip on the pipe loosen from his mouth. Naruto, in response, chuckled of the elder man's reaction.

"Hahahaha! You look like a fish, Jii-jii!" He said, laughing.

Sakura had to suppress a giggle in response. Sasuke remained aloof while Kakashi kept reading his book.

"How on Kami's name were you able to find a lost member of the Uchiha clan is beyond me... I'm still in shock after what you showed me." The elder said in a comical fashion.

"Only problem is, this ice appears to be made by a kekkei genkai. I'm not sure if we can melt it with katon jutsus." Kakashi said.

"Maybe I can help in this, dattebayo." Naruto said.

"And what will you do to help, Dobe?" Sasuke questioned.

"Just watch, Teme." Naruto replied.

Naruto was drawing symbols on the ice. Soon, he finished and began channeling a blue aura from his palm.

"The ice should melt soon." He said.

No sooner after he notified everyone, the ice began to melt quickly. The boy within the ice began to breathe. His skin slowly regained its placid color. Once the ice was gone, the boy collapsed on the floor.

"He may need some medical attention. I don't know how long he was frozen, but I hope nothing serious has happened to him." Sakura stated.

The elder man soon called for a doctor to bring the boy to a hospital.

"Provide treatments for frostbite. This boy has been left preserved in ice for a long time." The elder man said.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." The doctor said.

The Hokage soon turned to the squad, now known as Team 7.

"Team 7, you'll have a three day recess. However, I need you to report back to me so we can check upon our frozen guest." The Hokage said.

######

Loud beeping from an EKG meter was heard. Several nurses were astounded of how quickly the boy was recovering. His head was covered from the nose up from a cloth, obscuring his hair.

"It's remarkable... This boy has survived the freezing process. It's as though he was flash frozen and left like this for a while." The doctor said.

The skin was beginning to restore its placid, tan color. However, it was still pale. Soon, the boy began to wake up. He groaned after being frozen for a long time.

"Where...am I...?" He rasped.

The doctors were shocked to hear him talk. Soon, the boy stood up, albeit barely. The cloth covering his face fell, revealing it to everyone. His hair was flowing, reaching down to his waist. It was smooth and straight, giving him an androgynous appearance. He then opened his eyes. They were a soft, blue color, akin to that of an aquamarine.

"Easy there. You have been frozen for a long time." One of the doctors replied.

The young Uchiha looked at the doctors. He had an expression of demanding for answers.

"I have several questions to ask but I need to know this... Where am I?" The young Uchiha asked.

"You're in Konoha hospital." The doctor replied.

"Konoha... At least I'm home in the village... Is the Nidaime Hokage here?" The Uchiha asked.

The doctors gave a confused expression to the Uchiha.

"Forgive me for sounding confused, but the current Hokage in the office is the Sandaime." One of them informed.

The Uchiha was shocked. He then looked outside through a nearby window, noting how different the village looked.

"I've been frozen for a long time..." He said solemnly.

The doctors felt pitiful for the young Uchiha. They couldn't offer any sympathy for him. By then, the doors opened. The Third Hokage arrived.

"Ah, you're awake." He said.

"You must be the Sandaime Hokage... I guess Tobirama-dono has chosen you wisely." The Uchiha remarked respectfully.

The elder man gave a hearty chuckle in response.

"I must say. You're one polite young man for a shinobi. Tell me though. What is your name?" The elder Hokage asked.

"My name is Uchiha Amano." The now named Amano responded.

The elder man had a brief, surprised expression. He then calmed himself but Amano knew what he saw.

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Sarutobi Hiruzen, also known as the Sandaime Hokage." The elder man named Hiruzen said.

"The Sarutobi clan, huh? I can see that they have potential, evident by your accomplishments." Amano commented.

Hiruzen laughed in response. He took a liking to the young man for his respectful tone.

"In any case, I heard you mentioning the Nidaime Hokage. He was my sensei during his time. You were probably in battle during the First Shinobi War." Hiruzen sympathized.

"I was... I recalled that time which left me frozen for all these years. A former enemy from Kumogakure had an elemental kekkei genkai. It was a Hyoton user that trapped me." Amano explained.

"A Hyoton user in Kumo? Why did he or she trapped you in your former prison?" Hiruzen asked.

"I was in the middle of a battle when we fought. However, 'she' respected my abilities and requested me to kill her in an honorary fashion. However, I spared her. In response, she casted her jutsu on me. It was called 'Hyōga no Togōku'." Amano said.

"I see. That's how you ended up frozen for all these years. However, I must inform you of how much time has passed. It has been over 40 years. You would have been in your 50s or early 60s by now." Hiruzen said.

Amano knew he was displaced from his time after remaining frozen for a while. This didn't prevent him from getting shocked though.

"It has been that long... Sandaime-sama, how much has the world change since I was imprisoned?" Amano asked.

"A great deal. For now, you must know that an incident happened here in the village not too long ago. Come with me in the office so we can speak privately." Hiruzen said.

Amano nodded and disappeared with Hiruzen in a cloud of smoke.

######

Within the Hokage office, Hiruzen arrived with Amano. Soon, he began making hand signs. Soon, several writings were glowing within the office.

"Silencing seals. You have also practiced fuinjutsu as well." Amano noticed.

"Sharp observation, Amano. In any case, what I will reveal to you must be kept away from the public. This is an S-class secret." Hiruzen said.

'S-class? I guess they have a new way of assessing the importance of information and missions.' Amano thought.

Amano looked confused for a moment, but knew this was something important. He began to listen to Hiruzen for what he was about to say.

"This brings a heavy heart to say this, but you're now a member of an endangered clan on the threat to extinction." Hiruzen said.

"The Uchiha clan, isn't it...? I noticed how the doctors were looking at me like I'm a glimmer of hope... At least I now know. What was the cause of the near extinction of the Uchiha clan?" Amano asked, hinting some disdain.

"They were planning a coup against the village. I attempted to reason with them, but my words fell to deaf ears. Soon, one of my former comrades decided to kill them all. I objected, but a fellow Uchiha named Itachi decided to take the burden of killing his clan and family." Hiruzen said.

Amano was deeply shocked. He couldn't believe he was now one of the few remaining members of his clan.

"There's more though. Itachi told me of why he performed such a near insurmountable task. He was ordered from my former comrade to kill them." Hiruzen revealed.

"What is your former comrade's name...?" Amano said with a shivering voice.

"His name is Shimura Danzo." Hiruzen revealed.

Amano held his anger at bay, but the Third Hokage knew he was barely able to. The young Uchiha kept a calm face as he got control of his emotions.

"You do realize that by sharing this info to me would put me at risk of fighting him in retribution, Sandaime-dono." Amano said.

"I'm aware of that. However, I have come to believe that he had his own agenda from behind the scenes. I just need to warn you that he may attempt to recruit you. Don't listen to him for anything." Hiruzen said.

"My shinobi way is the Will of Fire. I don't believe in the Uchiha's teachings, otherwise I would have slandered Nidaime-dono's teachings." Amano said, bowing to the Hokage.

Hiruzen smiled in response. He liked how faithful Amano was to the village.

"I already have your name on record. You're still a genin, but I don't know which team to put you with." Hiruzen said.

"Let me decide who I wish to be with before I can have the chance to join. My friends that I once knew have either retired or passed away. It'll take me some time to get to know them." Amano requested.

"Take your time, young man. I also managed to help provide some new living arrangements for you." Hiruzen said, providing a key ring to Amano.

"Arigato, Sandaime-dono." Amano replied.

######

Amano made his way outside of the building. He took a decent look at it before heading through the village.

'So this is where the Hokage performs his duty. The administrative division of the academy... Nidaime-dono, your brother's will still lives on.' Amano thought.

* * *

Opening 1: Unravel by TK

* * *

'oshiete oshiete yo sono shikumi o boku no naka ni dare ga iru no'

-Amano was seen overlooking Konoha. He had a sad expression on his face, lost in his memories.

'kowareta kowareta yo kono sekai de kimi ga warau nani mo miezu ni'

-Amano saw a faint image of his past. Unable to handle the stress, he falls to his knees, hyperventilating.-

'kowareta boku nante sa iki o tomete'

-Amano began to walk across through Konoha in a stormy night. He truly felt alone as he couldn't find anyone he could relate.

'freeze'

-Soon, he turned to look behind. No one was there.-

'kowaseru kowasenai kurueru kuruenai

anata o mitsukete'

-Flashes of the characters began, starting with Team 7, began. Most of them were his age, while some were older. Soon, the Hokage came in view, along with a pale man with eyes of a snake.

'yureta yuganda sekai ni dandan boku wa sukitōtte mienakunatte

mitsukenaide boku no koto o mitsumenaide'

-Amano was seen falling within the sky. He had a shocked expression on his face, realizing a revelation. He clenched his hands in response. The characters began fighting unseen enemies with unique abilities.-

'dareka ga egaita sekai no naka de anata o kizutsuketaku wa nai yo oboeteite boku no koto o'

-Amano looks at a mass grave. Remembering his old friends and new ones, he gave a tearful look before turning, showing his eyes turning red.-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Grief of loss. Meeting a future friend.

Opening 1: Unravel by TK

* * *

Amano was making his way to a district he was familiar with. There, he noticed someone.

'The Uchiha district... It used to be so lively, but now it's an abandoned section of the village...' Amano thought.

An odor was permeating around the district. This made him feel uncomfortable enough to hold his nose closed.

'I can smell the scent of blood here... The massacre killed everyone...' He somberly thought.

A sound of a door opening was heard. Amano noticed Sasuke was exiting his home. Both Uchihas gave a stare before talking.

"Sasuke... Everything okay?" Amano asked.

"No..." Sasuke replied.

Amano kept his mouth closed, sensing the turmoil within his fellow Uchiha. He didn't want to reveal the truth of the massacre.

"Amano... I need your help to train me so I have the strength needed to avenge my family and our clan." Sasuke demanded.

This made Amano think for a moment. He could clearly see that Sasuke was consumed with hatred. Much to his ire, he sounded prideful.

"I will help train you with what I knew back in my timeline during the First Shinobi War. But, I have a condition that I must address." Amano said..

"What condition?" Sasuke questioned.

"Let go of your hatred. If you continue to be consumed by it, you'll only end up being used by it." Amano said, surprising Sasuke.

"I may not know the cause of Uchiha massacre. If anything, I still have questions as to why. Whoever did so obviously instilled hate on you. This is not the way." Amano lied on the first part.

Sasuke's fists trembled, now having a dilemma to face. He could simply grow strong with Amano's training, but he would have to let his hate dissipate. Hearing his demand made him realize that he may have seen it a few times.

"Alright... I accept..." Sasuke reluctantly answered.

Amano nodded in response. Hearing the reluctance from Sasuke made him on guard, but he relented nonetheless.

"I need you to show me where you train at. I do not know which training ground you and your team use, considering over 50 years have past." Amano said.

"Being stuck for even a year can change things drastically. I don't want to imagine being stuck for a half-century..." Sasuke commented.

"Touché." Amano remarked.

######

Amano and Sasuke arrived at a large clearing. There was a river nearby, providing fresh water. There were three stumps in a straight line nearby.

"This is training ground 3. My team used this place to help hone our skills." Sasuke explained.

"I see." Amano replied, looking around the scenery.

Sasuke looked at the displaced Uchiha who showed an expression of nostalgia. Amano was lost in his memories of the past. However, he shook his head to rid himself of the past.

"Sorry. This place has been one area of Konoha that I've been to." He said.

"It's not a problem. What will you be teaching me?" Sasuke asked.

"First off, I need to have a read of your elemental chakra." Amano said, providing a slip of paper to Sasuke.

"How will that work?" Sasuke asked.

"Like this..." Amano said, holding another slip.

Sasuke watched as the paper Amano held suddenly split in two before one side was drenched in water, while the other was burned in fire.

"I see now..." Sasuke deduced.

"This is a type of paper created from the Shodaime Hokage, who bathed trees with chakra. They respond to signatures from any of the five elements. I'm sure I don't need to explain everything." Amano described.

"You don't need to. I just have to channel my chakra to find out." Sasuke said.

Sasuke focused on the slip before something happened. The paper crinkled before burning. Amano was surprised on the revelation.

"That's a surprise. You have a natural Raiton and Katon prowess." Amano said.

"I can use Raiton jutsus?" Sasuke said with surprise.

"Yes. Uniquely, there are few shinobi naturally born with such a gift. If anything, I would say that you're one lucky person to use two elements naturally." Amano said.

"I could say the same for you, since you have three." Sasuke refuted.

"Well, I had parents who specialized in different elements. I'm not exactly a full-blooded Uchiha, but we'll worry about the fundamentals later on.." Amano hinted.

'An Uchiha that is a half-blood? That may explain why he has three elemental specialties at his disposal.' Sasuke thought.

"Anyway, let's start with a simple C-rank Katon jutsu. Have you mastered the Fireball jutsu?" Amano asked.

"I have." Sasuke said.

"Show me." Amano said.

Sasuke began performing hand signs before inhaling a decent amount of air.

"Katon: Gōkaykū no jutsu!"

A large fireball was created from Sasuke's mouth. Amano was impressed to see it.

"Impressive. You may be a genin, but that jutsu is no easy feat. Now that I have witnessed it, it's time to show you a B-Rank Katon jutsu that I was able to create." Amano said.

Sasuke watched, waiting as he saw Amano's hands forming signs. By then, chakra was pulsing in blue wisps around his body. Soon, flames began to appear around him, creating an ethereal armor.

'Tatsu, Tori, Ushi, Tora, Uma, Tora.' Amano recited in thought.

"Katon: Honō no Yoroi!"

The flames condensed into an armor-like appearance. Sasuke watched in fascination as the flames collected around him. He then saw two wing-like protrusions from the shoulders.

"This jutsus augments not only one's defense, but can strengthen your attacks. Watch." Amano said.

He then punched a nearby tree, shattering it completely.

"You need to have excellent control and a decent amount of chakra for this jutsu. Let me provide you some ration pills." Amano said.

The ration pills were brown colored and look no smaller than a marvel sized pebble. Sasuke took a bite of one and had a brief, disdainful expression on his face.

"They taste awful since they use fresh ingredients to restore one's chakra rapidly. However, don't use them consecutively. You can use at least one per day, but it should give you enough chakra to practice the jutsus I've taught you." Amano said.

"Still... How were you able to create a jutsu like that, even though you were a genin?" Sasuke asked, wiping his mouth.

"Believe it or not, it's all about how you manipulate the chakra in your body. The trick is to envision the armor as flames and letting it be a part of you. At most, new practitioners ended up having first degree burns from the armor, but they don't hurt." Amano laughed.

Sasuke could only nod numbly.

"In any case, I need to continue exploring the village. I still need to sort my thoughts off." Amano said.

Sasuke understood what he meant and began practicing the new jutsu.

######

Amano was walking through the main street of Konoha. He was lost in thought and didn't paid attention to his surroundings. Soon, he ended up bumping into a girl while walking. This caused them to recoil before they fell on the ground.

"Ouch... Sorry about that... I was lost in my thoughts." Amano apologized.

"Ow... Hey, watch where...you're...going?" The girl said.

She then stood up from the ground, looking at Amano. The girl had fair skin with turquoise eyes. Her hair was tied in a ponytail, reaching her waist. She was wearing a purple high collar blouse with a matching apron skirt. There were bandages wrapped on her abdomen and legs. She also had small, loop-earrings. There was a headband with the Konoha symbol, resembling a leaf shape with a spiral. It was worn like a belt. The girl looked at Amano with a long stare.

"Um... Is there something on my face?" Amano asked, showing a shy tone..

Soon, the girl beamed at him.

"Oh kami, you're so cute!" She said.

Amano could only look in confusion before the girl clomped on to him. Much to his embarrassment, the girl refused to let go.

"H-hey! I haven't introduce myself to you since I first seen you." Amano said.

This made her let him go in response. Both felt awkward of the sudden meeting.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Yamanaka Ino. What's your name?" The girl named Ino asked.

"I'm Amano Uchiha." Amano said.

Ino gasped upon hearing his surname. This made her think of Sasuke for a moment before looking at Amano. She internally squealed as she looked at his features.

'Wow, another Uchiha and a hottie at that... He is completely different, like a total 180 of Sasuke's personality.' Ino thought.

Amano moved a step back from Ino as she had an expression of a cougar.

'I think I should let her sort her thoughts out before things get more awkward...' He comically thought.

He weaved a hand sign and suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke. Ino snapped from her mind and looked around for Amano.

"Amano-kun! Where are you?" Ino called out.

She looked everywhere but was unable to find him. This didn't wipe the smirk off her face.

"Wait till everyone hears this..." Ino said.

######

Amano was breathing heavily from escaping Ino's presence.

'I understand that she's a kunouchi of Konoha... However, I find it scary if any girl acts that way...' Amano shivered mentally.

His comical thoughts were set aside when he noticed the area he arrived in. It made a grim expression on his face.

"Konoha's Cemetary... I ended up coming here of all places..." He said..

Amano walked in the cemetery. He then noticed a familiar name on a grave. This made him move to it.

"Haru... I'm sorry I haven't been there for you..." He said, holding his emotions.

He wiped the leaves and dust off from the gravestone. He noticed a patch of dried flowers at a vase.

"I'll be back in a moment..." He said, mournfully.

######

Amano arrived back at the main street of Konoha. He was looking for a flower shop.

'There has to be a flower shop here in the village... But where is it?' He thought.

He then noticed a couple of people walking by.

"Excuse me, but can you help direct me to where is the nearest flower shop?" He asked.

"Oh, there's a nearby flower shop called Yamanaka Flowers. Just go straight ahead." One of the villagers replied.

"Thank you." Amano said, bowing in respect.

He made his way to the flower shop, but quickly dreaded upon getting close.

'I hope that girl doesn't squeal when I arrive...' He thought.

######

Upon arriving at the shop, Amano was lost in nostalgia of the place.

'It hasn't changed over the years... The Yamanaka Clan were experts in cultivating flowers.' Amano thought with a bittersweet smile.

A man was running the shop. He had long ash blond hair reaching into his back, which he wore spiky on top and ending in a long ponytail, blue-green eyes and strong facial features, which included a well defined jaw line. His outfit was was seen wearing the standard flak jacket over a black outfit, complete with hand-guards, forehead protector and a sleeveless red haori.

"Oh, how can I help you sir?" The man asked.

"I would like to buy a bouquet of white roses and bleeding hearts." Amano said.

The man looked at the Uchiha for a moment. He mentally noticed the young boy holding his sadness.

"Alright, I'll have them prepared." The man said.

The door from the shop opened and Ino came in.

"Otou-san, I'm back from... Ah, Amano-kun!" Ino said.

Amano suddenly dodged when Ino attempted to tackle him. Comically, his face got pale.

'Me and my jinxing... I really need to learn to keep my presence hidden...' He thought.

"Ino... He's a customer right now. Don't suddenly appear like that." The man scolded to Ino.

The man then turned to Amano.

"Forgive me of my daughter. She recently became genin about a month ago." The man said.

"It's okay. I'm also a genin." Amano reassured.

"Really now? That's quite a surprise. I also know of your clan symbol." The man said.

"I may be an Uchiha, but I'm not full-blooded one. In fact, I'm half-Uchiha and half something else." Amano said, scratching his head nervously.

"Oh, that does sound unique. I know your clan name, but what is your given name?" The man asked.

"It's Amano." Amano said.

"Quite a befitting name. I'm Yamanaka Inoichi." The man named Inoichi said.

"Pleasure to meet you, Inoichi-san." Amano bowed.

Ino then noticed a bouquet was being prepared.

"Oh? You're preparing a bouquet. Who're you going to give it to?" Ino asked.

"Someone from a long time ago..." Amano cryptically answered.

The bouquet was prepared. Ino noticed Amano's expression looking somber.

"The price is 1400 Ryō." Inoichi said.

Amano provided the money to Inoichi and held the bouquet. Ino, feeling curious, decided to follow him.

######

Amano walked his way to the Konoha Cemetery. While following him, Ino gasped softly upon seeing where he is.

'The Konoha Cemetery? Maybe that's what he meant...' She thought somberly.

She noticed the plants he was setting at a particular grave.

'Haru... I don't recall anyone with that name... Maybe it's someone he was close with.' Ino thought.

Soon, Amano went to his knees after setting the flowers.

"Haru... I never got to spend any time with you... I was frozen for over 50 years but I believe that your children and grandchildren are living today. Although we were young, I enjoyed our times when we worked as a team." Amano said, holding his grief.

Ino was moved by his monologue to the gravestone. She tried to suppress her voice, but couldn't help but make quiet hiccups as tears began to fall..

"I don't know how your life was or how you lived, but I'm in a different time now. My feelings for you will not change since you hold a special place in my heart. I just wish that I was at least able to see you living right now..." Amano mourned.

Tears were threatening to spill from Amano's eyes. His breathing started to become haggard.

"I just feel lost now... All I once knew is gone, forever lost in time... I don't know whether I can be prepared for this... Haru, I just wish you could provide some guidance..." Amano spoke tearfully.

Ino heard everything and held both of her hands on her mouth, holding her sadness. It was a somber sight to see a man breakdown in tears, mourning for someone. In the case of a lover, it can prove too much.

'How sad... I may not him, but he had someone he loved years ago... I don't want to imagine losing someone so close, even being imprisoned for a long time...' Ino thought with tears.

Amano held his voice at bay, but it was proving fruitless.

"I PROMISED THAT I WOULD CONTINUE TO PROTECT KONOHA! FOR YOU AND FOR MY FRIENDS!" Amano bellowed in sadness.

The pure emotion felt from him encompassed the air around the cemetery.. Ino couldn't take it as she came to him. Amano noticed her and looked at the kunoichi with a tear-stained face.

"Ino..." He said in sadness.

The kunoichi quickly went to him and hugged Amano.

"I'm so sorry... I don't know much about you, but I understand why you came here..." She said.

Amano said nothing. He felt psychologically numb, now realizing his era has past.

"Thank you for the support, Ino... I just needed to come here after I saw that grave with a name I'm familiar with." He said.

"Was it someone close to you?" She asked.

"Yeah... She was my girlfriend. We knew each other as kids till we ended up being in the same team." Amano answered.

"That sounds like a romantic novel." Ino admitted.

"Alas, the First Shinobi War came and I was immediately sent into battle. A shinobi from Kirigakure used a Hyoton jutsu that left me imprisoned in ice for a long time." Amano followed.

Ino could feel his longing. He didn't want to be alone, but he was now forced to realize this.

"I know a handful of people that may be still alive, but I'm not sure if I can confirm it. My timeline was a period of war." Amano said.

"It's okay, Amano-kun. We can try to find someone who has lived in the past." Ino said.

"So far, the Sandaime is the only one I know so far. I may not know him personally, but he seems humble to help." Amano said.

"Maybe I can help you." Hiruzen's voice called out.

"Sandaime-dono!" Amano said.

"I already know that you came here to mourn for your comrades of the past. I truly regret not helping them during their time." Hiruzen said.

"I regret not being able to break free from my ice prison. I was left like that without anyone knowing." Amano replied.

"We all have things we regret, Amano. I have a local residency you can live in for yourself. It's getting dark." Hiruzen said.

"I appreciate it, Sandaime-dono. Maybe it can help me move on from my time and focus on the present." Amano said with a sad smile.

Hiruzen understood the Uchiha's grief. He didn't want to pry any further.

"Run along, you two. It may have been emotionally exhausting for you today." Hiruzen said calmly.

Ino and Amano left the cemetery. Hiruzen noticed the plants provided to Haru's grave.

"I see... Amano, you may be able to handle this revelation." He said with a melancholy smile.

######

Amano and Ino were at the main street in Konoha. Their eyes were puffy and red from their crying.

"I'm sorry that it was a somber day for you, Ino. I just had to get that out of my chest so I can at least move on." Amano said.

"It's fine. Everyone may have someone we lost, but we can try to move forward." Ino said.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Amano said.

"Maybe when I have the chance, I can introduce you to everyone I know." Ino said.

"That sounds pleasant. Perhaps some time later tomorrow or the next day?" Amano suggested.

"Sure. That would be a good time." Ino said.

Soon, they went their separate ways. Ino looked back to Amano, holding her hands close to her chest.

'Amano-kun...' Ino thought.

######

Amano walked to where he will be living. It was an apartment building located at the Red Light District.

'So this is where I'll be living. Wish it was away from a district such as this though...' Amano thought.

He then walked up the staircase to reach his room. Before entering, he encountered Naruto.

"Hm? Hey you're that guy that was in that ice prison, ttebayo." Naruto said.

Amano looked at Naruto for a moment. He couldn't recall anything.

"Sorry. I guess I should have introduce myself. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, ttebayo." Naruto introduced.

"I'm Uchiha Amano." Amano said.

"Oh, you're one of the Uchiha. I was just about to go do some training.. Can you help train me, Amano?" Naruto asked, getting into Amano's personal space.

"Easy there, Naruto. I need to settle at my apartment first. It should take me a few minutes, but I'll come and train with you as promised." Amano said.

"Okay, but hurry though. I need to get strong." Naruto said impatiently.

Amano chuckled in response. He liked his neighbor's enthusiasm.

"Don't wander off." He said.

Amano soon went in his new apartment. He had a decent look at it. It consisted of a bedroom, kitchen, a bathroom, and a guest room.

'So this is where I'll be living... I will miss living in the Uchiha district.' He thought.

Soon, he left his apartment to join with Naruto.

"Alright, Naruto. Let's head to your training ground so we can begin." Amano said.

"Yatta! I can't wait!" Naruto commented cheerfully.

######

On their way to the training ground, Amano noticed the villagers casting cold looks. He didn't know why till he traced their sight to Naruto.

'They hold such resentment to him... Why would they do this to a kid my age?' He questioned mentally.

He then heard them gossiping.

"Look, one of the Uchiha is associating with him." A female villager whispered.

"Why is he with that bastard...? The demon might be influencing him." A male whispered back.

Amano's ears didn't miss that. He turned to the villagers gossiping. They all stopped as they noticed his eyes now turned blood red.

"As you all were...!" Amano said, scaring the villagers.

Naruto knew the villagers were gossiping, but he was honestly surprised that Amano forced their glares away.

"It's okay, Amano. I can handle the glares they gave to me." Naruto said with a solemn tone.

The Uchiha sighed in response.

"No student or friend of mine is going to receive such backlash. I cannot stand it if they have such prejudice on you." Amano commented.

"It's okay though. You don't have to do it for my sake." Naruto said.

"I did on my own free will, Naruto. Don't feel sheepish about it." Amano reassured.

Unknown to them, Kakashi was observing Amano's interaction with Naruto.. He gave a hidden smile in response when the Uchiha defended Naruto.

'Those two will be good friends in the future. Maybe Amano might be the last light of hope for the Uchiha.' Kakashi thought.

######

Amano and Naruto arrived in Training Field 7. The blonde boy was hyper in learning new techniques and jutsus.

"Okay Naruto. The first thing we need to do is assess your chakra nature." Amano announced.

"My Catchra nature?" Naruto asked, mispronouncing the word.

"No, it's 'Chakra'. We need to know which nature suits you best in combat." Amano chuckled.

Naruto looked sheepish, but laughed from his speech mistake. Soon he was presented with a slip of paper.

"Channel your chakra through this paper. We'll know what happens." Amano said.

Naruto, trusting Amano, began to run his chakra through the paper. Soon, a sound of ripping was heard. Naruto looked at the paper that was now split clean in two.

"So, you're a natural Futon user. A useful element to have, considering how versatile it is." Amano said with surprise.

"What do you mean, Amano?" Naruto asked.

"Wind jutsu users have an advantage for both short and long range combat. No doubt you'll be able to have an excellent field advantage. I'll teach you a simple C-rank, but once you get it done, then I'll show you a B-rank jutsu." Amano said.

"Wow... Wait, you can also use Futon jutsus as well?" Naruto asked.

"It's rather complicated... I can use Katon, Suiton, and Futon jutsus. It isn't unusual for a person to be born with two or more chakra natures, but it is rare. Wind users in Konoha are rare, almost like finding a needle in a haystack." Amano explained.

Naruto laughed at the last part of the explanation. He took a liking to Amano due to his light hearted nature.

'He's like the complete opposite of Sasuke. If anything, I don't mind him replacing the teme.' Naruto thought.

Amano soon held several tree leaves on his palm. Naruto was confused as to why he was providing them.

"Those leaves will serve as your training regimen to understand how to use wind chakra. It's simple to explain, but hard to actually perform. All you need to do is channel chakra on it to make the leaf split in two, just like how you did to the chakra paper." Amano ordered.

"Is it difficult?" Naruto asked.

"It took a normal shinobi years to perfect elemental training. It doesn't help that those people were Chūnin." Amano said.

Naruto had to gasp in response. This was a difficult training regimen.

"But how? Not even my Shadow Clones might help..." Naruto blurted out.

"Wait, you can do the Shadow Clone jutsu?" Amano asked, surprised.

"Yes. I can do it without any problems." Naruto said.

"There's a unique feature of this jutsu. Let me give an example." Amano said.

Amano performed a hand sign, resembling a cross.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

A complete copy of Amano formed near his left side. Naruto repeated and soon formed at his right.

"Alright, now we let the clones go away from our sight or range of hearing. We'll know what they're about to do soon." Amano said.

By then, Naruto recalled what the clone did. He was surprised on what he felt.

"My clone was asking your clone on why you're helping me." Naruto said..

"And what did my clone said to you?" Amano asked.

"Your clone said it was a nostalgic action from his time." Naruto answered.

"That's exactly what the clone said. The jutsu was originally invented for spying and information gathering. It also works as a useful training tool." Amano explained.

"What do you mean, Amano?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Follow along in this explanation. If you make your clone train alongside you while you're doing the same, you'll be able to learn twice as fast than a normal person. If you have more than one clone, the experience multiplies based on how many are present. Meaning, 5 clones equals to 5 times more experience than usual." Amano said.

"Wow... I can learn almost anything like that..." Naruto spoke, aghast..

"Now that you know, make a group of clones to help with your training. This will prepare you for using nature chakra." Amano said.

Naruto nodded and created twenty clones. Each of them took a leaf from either Amano or from the local trees nearby. They all began to channel chakra on their respective leaf.

'This will help him become strong. If anything, it may help him in the long run.' Amano thought.

Minutes have passed. Soon, one of the Naruto clones heard a sound of ripping. The clone opened to notice the leaf was starting to split.

"Yatta! I did it!" The clone said before poofing in smoke.

Naruto then recalled the memories of the clone and realized what he needed to do.

"It's all or nothing!" He said out loud.

Amano liked how he was being serious. If anything, it made him nostalgic during his former days.

'He reminds me of how I was during my days when I was 6 years old.' He thought, laughing.

Naruto began running his chakra through the leaf in the same way his clone that was able to split the leaf it held. He then noticed the leaf was starting to split more. The progress was evident.

"I did it, ttebayo!" Naruto said.

Soon the clones all poorer away. Naruto, having used his chakra for the practice, collapsed in exhaustion. Amano quickly caught him in response.

"Take it easy there, Naruto. I'll provide you with this." Amano said.

He then placed a ration pill in Naruto's mouth. The blonde boy suddenly felt awake, but had a bitter taste on his tongue.

"Ugh... What was that in my mouth? It tasted awful..." Naruto complained.

"Ration pills. They help restore chakra and keep you moving for a few days. I know... They taste awful at times." Amano said, comically showing a disgusted face.

Naruto laughed from the display. He felt energized and continued his training. He created more clones and began collecting leaves to split with wind chakra.

'He's progressing rather quickly. If anything, he will be able to perform the jutsu. Quite an aspect from a member of the Uzumaki clan.' Amano thought, smiling.

"I did it, Amano! I got the leaves to split!" Naruto said.

"Now that you have the basics of using wind chakra, now it's time to use it in battle. Watch carefully." Amano said.

He began performing hand signs in a specific pattern.

'Saru, Tori, Inu, Uma, U, Ushi, Tori...' Amano recited.

Soon, wind chakra began to collect on his palms, forming a glass like sheen.

"Fūton: Reppūshō!"

Naruto felt a powerful gust of wind being created the moment Amano clapped his hands. The wind was strong enough to level a few trees.

"Whoa... That's some wind..." Naruto said, aghast.

Amano had to chuckle from the comment. He liked the reaction from Naruto.

"That is the jutsu I have taught you. Remember those hand signs so you can perform it. With your wind affinity, it won't be a problem." Amano said..

Naruto smiled in response, now having a new technique to learn.

"Train this jutsu so you can be strong to fight your foes. The technique I've taught you can be used against opponents. Also, it is useful for more than just targeting your foes. I'll let you think of it." Amano said.

Naruto noticed Amano was leaving the training ground.

"Where are you going, Amano?" Naruto asked.

"I used up most of my chakra for today. I don't have any ration pills left on me..." Amano said, showing signs of exhaustion.

"You didn't look exhausted earlier..." Naruto pointed out.

"I was suppressing my fatigue since you wanted to train. I'll have to rest for the day." Amano said.

Naruto understood, though he was touched by his kindness.

'Thanks, Amano...' Naruto thought.

* * *

Ending 1: amazarashi - Kiswtsu wa Tsugitsu Shindeiku

* * *

'kisetsu wa tsugitsugi shindeiku zetsumei no koe ga kaze ni naru'

-The scenery of Konoha changes from Winter to Spring to Summer and to Fall. Amano was watching the sight with his back facing the readers.

'iromeku machi no yoenai otoko tsuki wo miageru no wa koko ja busui'

-Day suddenly becomes night. It was a clear night sky, allowing the moon to shine. However, Amano kept his gaze at Konoha on top of a mountain. He was lost in his thoughts.

'boku ga boku to yobu ni wa futashika na hantoumei na kage ga ikiteru fuu da'

-Amano held his head with both of his hands, feeling the pain of loneliness. His eyes bled from their aquamarine blue color to blood red as he looks at the readers with a solemn expression.

'ame ni utaeba kumo wa wareruka nigiyaka na natsu no hikarabita inochi da'

-The day was cloudy with dark rain clouds overcasting the sky. Amano was looking at the sky as rain began to pour on his body. He looked miserable, due to his lost expression.

'haikei imawashiki kako ni tsugu zetsuen no shi'

-Within the rain, Amano had a bitter smile. The irises on his eyes were still red as they kept spinning like a pinwheel.-

'kunou ni mamirete nageki kanashimi sore de mo todaenu uta ni hi wa sasazu to mo'

-Amano went to the Konoha Cemetery and was looking at the gravestones. The sky was cloudy in the village. He kept a neutral gaze, but his hands were shaking. He collapsed to his knees to stop the shaking.

'kisetsu wa tsugitsugi ikikaeru'

-Amano walks to the foreground, towards the viewers. His red eyes suddenly showed signs of bleeding as he got closer.-

* * *

To Neema: My OC will show it in time. He doesn't realize it yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Trust. Bonds tested from secrets.

Opening 1: Unravel by TK

* * *

Amano was in his apartment, exhausted. It was night and he felt physically and emotionally spent.

'I hope that both Sasuke and Naruto didn't notice my turmoil right now...' He thought.

Having an emotionless gaze, he wordlessly fell asleep.

######

Amano, in his dream, was lying in the darkness. His eyes were closed as he felt the air felt cold. He was shaking.

"Why...? Why did you leave us?" A female voice echoed in the darkness.

Amano grabbed his head, trying to suppress the mental pain. However, it proved to be too great.

"I can't undo the past! I've been frozen alive for years! Leave me be!" Amano said.

"You left us to die in the war! You have forgotten your place in Konoha and have forsaken us!" The voice said, now sounding demonic.

Amano was on his knees, holding his head in denial. He couldn't take it.

######

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Amano woke up from the dream, screaming. He was sweating heavily from what he saw.

'Why do I have to suffer in torment? Is this what this world has to be...? A hellish nightmare? I still wish to follow the Shodaime's belief. I won't fall into my clan's curse of hate...' Amano thought.

He was breathing heavily, but managed to calm down. The Uchiha looked at the clock.

'2 AM... I guess I don't have any form of respite since the war...' Amano thought in a depressed expression.

Soon, he heard knocking on his door. Amano kept his guard up, since it was late.

'Who would come to a person's apartment at this time...? I have a bad feeling about this...' He thought.

He went to the door, holding a kunai. Upon reaching to the door, he slowly opened it. Outside, Naruto was seen standing outside, showing a worried expression.

"Hey, are you okay? I heard you screaming, dattebayo." Naruto said with concern.

Amano looked away, not wanting to show his eyes.

"I just...had a bad dream..." Amano replied, hiding his emotions.

Naruto, oblivious to the turmoil he was experiencing, took the answer. He then yawned before heading back to his room. Amano stood at the closed door for a few seconds till he went back to his bed.

######

The next morning, Amano woke up, visibly exhausted from a dream. His eyes had dark circles.

'One day in the future and I still feel uncomfortably tired... Maybe I need some time to relax or train myself a bit to help deal with the mental issue...' Amano thought.

Soon, he heard knocking from his door. He groaned, not expecting any company.

"Hold on, I'm coming." Amano said.

He opened the door to see Naruto. He had a happy-go-lucky expression on his face.

"Oh, good morning, Naruto..." Amano said with an exhausted voice.

Naruto noticed the tone of his voice. He looked concerned for the Uchiha.

"Amano, are you sure you're okay, ttebayo? You look awful." He said.

"I didn't sleep well. I can still train myself, but not as I used to." Amano said.

"Okay... Just let me know if you feel exhausted, ttebayo." Naruto reluctantly said.

Amano and Naruto left their apartments to continue their training.

######

In Training Ground 7, Amano and Naruto arrived.

"Amano, I managed to master the wind jutsu you taught me yesterday, dattebayo." Naruto said.

"Okay. Show me." Amano ordered.

Naruto repeated the sequence of hand seals needed to perform the jutsu. Soon, he clapped his hands.

 **"Fūton: Reppūshō!"**

The gust created was powerful. It was akin to a bullet moving at subsonic speeds. Amano felt the rush of wind blowing, forcing him to channel chakra on his feet. He noticed the wind was compressing instead of spreading, creating a cannonball effect. The landscape was blitzed by the heavy wind. A visible crater from the wind was shown starting at Naruto's feet that spread in a round, conical shape. Several trees fell from the powerful technique.

"Well now, you just made my jutsu more focused than I used to. If anything, it's like a powerful air cannon that you made. I have to admit, it's a good improvement." Amano said.

Naruto noted the way his jutsu looked different but more powerful.

"I think we should rename it in honor of your accomplishment. It should be **called Futon: Reppūtaihou.** No doubt it's an A-rank jutsu.

Naruto was impressed of his efforts. He cheered loudly.

"Since you have a lot of chakra, you can use this jutsu in honor of me teaching it for you." Amano said.

"How much chakra do I have?" Naruto asked.

"At most, you have twice as much than Kakashi does at the moment. In comparison, I barely have the same amount as you. You have bigger reserves than me." Amano said, laughing.

"Wow, I have that much chakra?" Naruto said.

Amano nodded in response. This made Naruto feel strong to himself.

"Thanks for teaching me this technique, Amano. Maybe I can learn some new techniques to help." Naruto said with pride.

Amano chuckled in response. He felt somewhat accomplished that Naruto was able to accomplish an extraordinary feat.

"I'll need to master this new technique you made now, Naruto. Since it was derived from the Fūton: Reppūshō, I also need to do the same." Amano said in a comical fashion.

"I guess. You did teach me this technique. It's pretty cool ttebayo." Naruto said.

"It also means that the student has surpassed the teacher. Meaning, you surpassed me." Amano said.

"I need to ask this, Amano. What are the Uchiha?" Naruto asked curiously.

(Play Naruto Shippuden OST - Hyouhaku)

"Well, my clan...has a dark history. If they have taught you the belief about them in the academy, their belief being their strength based on their jutsu, then they're wrong. I will entrust you this detail." Amano said.

Naruto noticed Amano closing his eyes till he opened them. His aquamarine eyes bled into red.

"Amano, your eyes...!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah... They changed. This is a dōjutsu and a kekkei genkai for only in the Uchiha clan. This is called the Sharingan." Amano said.

Naruto looked at Amano's eyes. He noticed a comma shaped mark in the middle of the red irises. There were two shown in both of them.

"There are these weird comma shaped marks in your eyes, dattebayo." Naruto said.

"They are called Tomoe. They signify how far the Uchiha has trained after awakening the Sharingan. However, this eye represents the heart of the Uchiha member." Amano said.

"The heart of an Uchiha?" Naruto said.

"You see, the Uchiha are not what they are portrayed. In truth, they have a deep love for those they care for. No clan has this other than them. It's as though their emotions that were once kept in check were released." Amano explained.

"You mean, they used to care for other people? Does that mean that Sasuke once cared for someone and succumbed to hate?" Naruto realized.

"It seems so, Naruto. Because of this, they have been feared, even among the clan. Once a member experienced loss of someone close to them, their love turns into hate. The Nidaime Hokage and I witnessed this several times. This resulted in a change of the body: a condition." Amano continued.

"A condition?" Naruto asked.

"Once an Uchiha suffers in loss from disappointment or love, a unique chakra is suddenly released in the brain, causing changes in the eyes. This is what caused the Sharingan to form. The same dōjutsu, reflects both my pain and my heart." Amano answered.

Naruto gasped in response. He now realized the inner turmoil within Sasuke.

"This dōjutsu taps in one's hate from within the Uchiha's heart; their emotions so to speak. This increases their strength in response, but it also increases their hatred in response. Many members of the Uchiha clan were sensitive people who succumbed into hate. They...became something akin to a nightmare, like a deranged person." Amano said.

"Doesn't that mean you will turn the same way dattebayo?" Naruto asked.

"No... At first, the Sharingan was believed to have awakened from negative emotions. However, I awakened mine due to positive emotions." Amano said.

"Positive emotions? What did you feel?" Naruto asked.

"A relative that I was close to was coming back from a year-long mission. She was someone whom I admired one time since she wanted to protect the village. When she came back, I was expecting her to come back to us. It's more of joy and protection to the relative. However, I didn't knew I would awaken till I protected a comrade from war. That same comrade was someone I fell in love with." Amano said somberly.

"I don't want to make your pain any deeper, but who was the person you loved?" Naruto asked.

"Haru... Her name was Haru Uzu..." Amano paused.

Naruto didn't missed that and quickly deduced her surname.

"She had the same last name as I do, didn't she ttebayo?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah... She had the same one as you do. I was hoping not to reveal this to you since you're young, but now the secret is out. Your name is not just any random surname. It's from a clan." Amano said.

"What clan...?" Naruto asked...

"The Uzumaki clan... They're known for two things. One is their abilities to understand seals like it was their second nature or gift. Two is their exceptional chakra reserves. I already explained how much your reserves are and mine, so you have hints." Amano said.

"Wait, I can understand seals subconsciously and can perform some that are mediocre dattebayo." Naruto said.

"That's because you need to know more of this gift, Naruto. Maybe once you understand more with seals, you'll be able to surprise everyone." Amano said.

"Another thing, you also have the same amount of chakra as me, right? Does that mean you're...?" Naruto paused.

Amano took a few seconds to reveal his hidden lineage.

"You already know..." He said.

(Hyouhaku ost ends here)

Naruto realized both his and Amano's secret. It proved to be a lot for him.

"Let me have some time to sort this out... Let Kakashi-sense I know that I have to take the day off after what you told me..." Naruto said.

"I will... Also, Naruto." Amano called out.

Naruto looked back at him when the Uchiha called out.

"I've entrusted these details to you because I have considered you a friend and a comrade." Amano said.

Naruto was surprised of what the Uchiha said. Realizing his trust to Amano, he smiled.

"I'll continue training this new jutsu, but make sure to inform Kakashi-sensei for me." Naruto said.

The Uchiha nodded in response.

######

Amano was exhausted. He left the training ground to try and find Kakashi. His lack of sleep was proving to be troubling, causing him to stumble haphazardly.

'I may have to inform the Hokage immediately in regards about Naruto... The revelation he was given may be detrimental for him to start a mission.' He thought.

While walking his way, Sakura was passing by. She noticed Amano, walking in a near somnolent state.

'It's that guy that was frozen in that ice... Oh kami, he looks handsome. He looks even better than Sasuke... But why is he walking like that...?' Sakura thought.

Against her judgement, she decided to talk with him.

"Excuse me. Are you feeling okay?" Sakura asked.

Amano stopped and held his head to suppress a headache from coming. Soon, he turned to look at Sakura, showing his eyes having dark circles.

"What happened to you? You look like you haven't slept much..." She gasped.

"It's nothing... I'll be okay. I just need to report to the Hokage immediately. I have to inform in regards about Naruto. It's something confidential." Amano said.

Sakura was curious as to the information, pertaining to Naruto, made Amano want to speak to the Hokage. Seeing him determined to speak with Hiruzen despite his near somnolent state, Sakura decided to guide him.

######

Sakura managed to help Amano make his way to the Hokage's office. Hiruzen was sorting paperwork from his desk, mumbling how difficult it was. He even considered it to be a bane. Soon, he heard knocking.

"Hokage-sama, you have a visitor that wishes to speak with you." A female receptionist said.

"Let them in." Hiruzen said.

Soon, the door opened. Sakura and Amano came in. Hiruzen noted how tired the Uchiha looked.

"Ah... Amano and Sakura. How can I help you two?" Hiruzen asked.

"Well, he wanted to share some details that only you should hear. He said it was confidential. I had to bring here before he collapsed." Sakura said.

"Thanks for bringing him, despite his current condition. You may leave, Sakura." Hiruzen stated.

Amano took a seat and began explaining.

"Sandaime-sama, I have important details that I have to share with you. Before we do, I may have to apply some silencing seals before we do." Amano said.

Hiruzen knew this was a serious discussion. He allowed the Uchiha to apply them. Amano began placing tags that had the kanji for silence (黙). He made a single hand seal and the tags glowed, indicating they were active.

"Now then, this is important... It regards on Naruto and me." Amano started.

"Please explain." Hiruzen requested.

"First off, Naruto doesn't know much about his family lineage." Amano said.

Hiruzen had a surprised expression on his face, thinking of a different matter than what Amano was about to say.

"Amano... I'll explain what needs to be told to you after you're done. Please continue." The Hokage ordered.

"Okay, Sandaime-sama. The reason I've stated that Naruto doesn't know his lineage is exactly what I'm referring to. His surname, Uzumaki, is no ordinary surname." Amano said.

"So that's part of the reason you're here... I never would've thought he was a member of the Uzumaki clan..." Hiruzen realized.

"They are one of the fiercest clans in Shinobi history. They have a unique trait that defines them. One is their ability to understand seals as though it's in their nature. Two is their massive chakra reserves. Even a simple genin can literally have chakra reserves that rival a Kage-level shinobi. Imagine if they were able to reach Kage status..." Amano said.

"No doubt Naruto would have immense chakra reserves... Now I understand why..." Hiruzen said.

"This is the second reason why I have to come here for this unofficial meeting..." Amano said.

Hiruzen watched as Amano performed a single hand sign, the ram sign.

"Kai!"

Upon saying the word, Amano's hair began to change. It was suddenly turned red, much to Hiruzen's shock.

"My word... You're a...!" The Hokage said.

"I'm not a full-blooded Uchiha... I'm also a member of the Uzumaki clan as well. My mother was an Uchiha, but my father was an Uzumaki." Amano revealed.

Hiruzen had to run his eyes of the revelation. His surprise didn't falter for a while as he pinched the bridge of his nose to relieve the stress induced headache.

"Now I see... That makes sense of your previous explanation... Since you have revealed this to me, I will share you some details. About 13 years ago, a disaster happened here in Konohagakure." Hiruzen began.

"A disaster?" Amano asked.

"Yes, a disaster of uncontrollable forces. A legendary beast called the Kyuubi no Kitsune suddenly appeared within the village." Hiruzen answered.

"A tailed beast!? So they do exist..." Amano shivered in fright.

"I'm afraid so... The biju's power was said to create tornadoes from a single swipe from its tails. It could even create tsunamis as large as mountains. Its power was immense to flat entire mountain ranges." Hiruzen explained.

"What exactly happened to it...?" Amano asked reluctantly.

"The Yondaime Hokage performed a powerful seal on an infant: his own son. However, the seal was a powerful technique. It came with a heavy price..." Hiruzen continued.

"A fuinjutsu with a heavy price...?" Amano questioned.

"The Shiki Fuujin... It summons the Shinigami to seal its target off, forever rotting in its stomach. Summoning it will guarantee the user's life is used up. The Yondaime used the same seal, splitting the beast's chakra in half." Hiruzen finished.

"Mind if you show me the Yondaime's picture?" Amano requested.

"Certainly. But don't share this or the info I have explained to anyone, even Naruto. This is an S-class secret." Hiruzen warned.

He then provided a photograph of the Yondaime Hokage. He had a striking image of an older Naruto.

"The Yondaime's son... It's Naruto, isn't it?" Amano questioned.

"You catch up quick... None of the villagers know this. One could mistake him for being a member of the Yamanaka clan." Hiruzen said.

"Except they have platinum blonde hair. Who else has hair that can be as bright as the sun compared with Naruto?" Amano asked.

"Good point, Amano... In any case, thank you for informing of everything today. Take a breather you need it." Hiruzen said.

Amano nodded in response. He felt mentally exhausted for the moment and went to Training Ground 7 to take a nap.

######

Amano's eyes felt very heavy. He couldn't stay standing for long and collapsed near a tree. He fell asleep quickly.

"Amano-san, I managed to..." Naruto's called out, seeing Amano asleep.

Soon, Sasuke and Sakura came in. Naruto remained quiet, not wanting to wake Amano up.

"Dobe, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"Been training." Naruto replied.

"Oh? I don't think your training seems sufficient." Sasuke taunted.

"We'll see..." Naruto said, performing hand seals.

"Fūton: Reppūtaihou!"

Naruto clapped his hands, concentrating wind chakra into a dense sphere. The sphere flew in a long distance, shredding the ground and trees in front of him. Sakura and Sasuke were surprised of what they saw.

"Naruto... Was that a Fūton jutsu...?" Sakura asked, clearly surprised.

"Yep. Amano taught me the original variant called Reppūsho. However, I had too much chakra, which made me create a new jutsu." Naruto explained, rubbing his head on the back while comically sticking his tongue out.

Sasuke had a jealous expression.

"He taught you a weaker variation and you improved it..." Sasuke said, looking at the sleeping Uchiha.

"We should keep it down. He did taught you two some jutsu. He looks tired as well. Let's leave him for now till Kakashi-senses comes." Sakura reasoned.

Sasuke reluctantly sat down in the ground. Naruto, having enough training, sat at a nearby tree, catching his breath. Sakura looked at the sleeping form of Amano. The wind blew at his hair, accenting his androgynous appearance.

* * *

Ending 1: amazarashi - Kiswtsu wa Tsugitsu Shindeiku

* * *

Note: There were hints of his other bloodline. Bet no one would have guessed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Familial bonds. A long lost friend.

Opening 1: Unravel by TK

Amano remained asleep as Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were near him. The soft snoring from the unconscious Amano was evident to them.

'He must have trouble sleeping for a while. I hope he feels better...' Sakura thought.

'Amano... What exactly happened to you? You're looking disheveled...' Sasuke thought.

'Amano, I hope you're alright... I know you had a nightmare, but it shouldn't mess with you like this.' Naruto thought.

Soon, Kakashi arrived. He noticed the trio near Amano, who was sleeping near a tree.

"Hey everyone." Kakashi greeted.

"Not now, Kakashi. Our newcomer is asleep." Sasuke said.

"Oh? The frozen Uchiha? He looks like he hasn't slept well." Kakashi deduced.

Amano groaned before waking up from his nap. He noticed Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura staring at him. Kakashi was at a tree, reading his book. He did have a few glances to the somnolent Uchiha.

"So our newest member has come here. Tell me, mind if you introduce yourself to us?" Kakashi suggested.

"Well... Except for the girl, Naruto and Sasuke already know me and I know them. For the rest, I'll introduce myself. I'm Uchiha Amano, a half-blood Uchiha. My likes include training, gardening, understanding seals, and protecting the people I care for. My dislikes include unwanted hate, misunderstanding anything despite not knowing the full details, and judging a scroll containing a kunai. My dream was to be the best shinobi during my time. Now, I aspire to be a right hand man of the Hokage, serving the village and protecting it." Amano explained.

Everyone was surprised of what Amano said.

"Well now, you have an aspiring dream. I'm surprised on how mature you sound." Kakashi admitted.

"My life has changed for either the better or for the worst since the First Shinobi War. I'm no longer a kid in mind..." Amano said with a downcast expression.

Everyone could see the expression on his face. It was the expression of a soldier who has experienced the horrors of war itself.

"Well then, since you have been introduced to Team 7, why don't we settle things with a spar?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto was ecstatic, wanting to fight with his sempai. Sasuke merely exhaled while Sakura seemed somewhat reluctant.

"I think one of your genin seems reluctant in fighting me..." Amano pointed out.

Sakura flinched in response, though she found it insulting.

"Alright then! I'll go first!" Naruto loudly replied.

'Aren't we eager?' Amano mused in thought.

(Play Naruto OST - Bad Situation)

Kakashi and the rest of Team 7 moves away from the spar that was about to happen. A single leaf from a tree flew in between from the wind. Once it landed, Naruto and Amano began their spar.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"

Several copies of Naruto suddenly fazed in. Amano kept his guard up till he noticed how the clones were approaching him. He began spinning in a taijutsu dance, deflecting any punch or kick aimed at him. This gave Amano time to use his jutsu.

"Fūton: Reppūshō!"

A gust of wind was created, destroying the clones. Naruto emerged near Amano, attempting to strike him down.

'Not fast enough.' Amano thought, disappearing from Naruto's sight.

A log was seen falling to the ground, catching Naruto off guard. Amano was seen behind him, ready to attack.

"Naruto, behind you!" Sakura warned.

"Too late... Taijutsu hiken jutsu: Yūgana Tenohira!" Amano said.

The technique may look like a simple push. However, it was anything but one. Naruto was forced like a projectile across a nearby forest. Everyone was surprised on what they saw.

'He pushed Naruto with that much force?' Sasuke thought aghast.

'He used a focal point to direct his chakra, just like how the Hyuuga clan used their gentle fist. However, it was akin to that of a battering ram.' Kakashi thought.

'He took down Naruto with just a simple push... Who is he...?' Sakura questioned, feeling intimidated.

Amano remained at this spot till Naruto emerged from the forest. The blonde head was charging at him, preparing his jutsu.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

Amano was forced to be on the defensive once more. However, Naruto was throwing a new plan on the fly. The clones began channeling their wind chakra on their palms. Amano realized what he was doing.

"Fūton: Reppūshō rendan!" Naruto said.

A barrage of gusts bombarded where Amano stood at. The Uchiha was forced to move back from the blast radius, narrowly avoiding the attacks.

"I'm not done yet!" Naruto exclaimed.

He channeled more hands on his palms for the next jutsu.

"Fūton: Reppūtaihou!"

A powerful version of the previous wind jutsu was created. Amano knew he wouldn't be able to dodge it in time. He performed a quick series of hand signs before firing his jutsu.

"Katon: Ryuuha!"

A stream of fire came out of his mouth. The wind powered technique tried to fight against the flames, but to no avail. The flames overpowered the powerful gust and grew larger. Naruto panicked as the flames reached toward him. Amano quickly sprung into action and quickly got to Naruto before the flames touched him, moving his hands in the ram hand sign.

"Shunshin no jutsu!" Amano said.

A puff of smoke occurred just as the flames touched Amano. Kakashi and the others were shocked of how the spar was. It made him concerned about Naruto.

"You okay, Naruto?" Amano said, getting everyone's attention.

"Y-Yeah. I couldn't dodge in time." Naruto said, stuttering for a moment.

Everyone looked to see Amano holding Naruto on his waist. They were on a nearby tree, away from the fire jutsu path.

"Well now. Seems like he not only told Naruto some techniques, he also made them backfire. I'm also equally surprised that he made a powerful variation of the Reppushō jutsu." Kakashi said.

"No kidding. He had it in him." Sasuke said with some surprise.

Kakashi walked up to Naruto. His curiosity was shown from his lazy eye.

"Naruto, that jutsu you used earlier. You made that one, didn't you?" He asked.

"Hehehe..." Naruto laughed.

"It was based off of the Reppushō. He used his natural affinity with wind, combined with his chakra prowess, to create this new technique." Amano said.

"I see. I must say that you taught both Naruto and Sasuke well." Kakashi complimented.

"They have the chakra for it, Hatake-san." Amano said.

'Without a doubt.' Kakashi thought.

Soon, Sasuke walked up to spar with Amano. Both Uchiha had their Sharingan active.

"Hajime!!" Kakashi shouted.

Sasuke and Amano took off. They attempted to overpower each other by tackling. However, neither showed any change in their position, remaining in a stalemate.

"You're strong..." Sasuke said.

"So are you..." Amano replied.

Both escaped from their joint lock. They provided some distance till Sasuke charged forward. Amano closed his eyes, surprising everyone watching.

'What is he doing?' Naruto thought.

(Play Naruto OST - Turn Over)

Sasuke attempted to punch his face. However, Amano sensed the threat coming to him. He merely dodged, causing the punch to barely touch him with an inch.

"He dodged it!" Sakura pointed out.

"How!?" Sasuke questioned with shock.

"A little training regimen I performed as a kid. I'm using what is called Musou. It's a fighting style that requires heavy training to the body. All I'm doing is letting it respond to the threat like my body has a mind of its own." Amano explained.

Kakashi has his visible eye widen from the fighting style. He observed how Amano smoothly avoided all attacks. He even walked casually away from the shuriken and kunai barrage heading towards him.

"Kami... I never thought I would see that fighting style used in action..." Kakashi said, clearly surprised.

Amano soon had his back to Sasuke. The half blood Uchiha felt a shift in the air, moving smoothly from a large shuriken that almost impaled him.

'That fighting style is not just defensive... It's letting him predict Sasuke's attacks and finding openings... It's as though he is using the Byakugan, yet he doesn't possess it!' Kakashi thought.

Sasuke continued to throw punches and kicks, which Amano dodged effortlessly.

'He's trying to gain an advantage through speed. Sasuke may be using his Sharingan...' Amano thought.

Each attack Sasuke gave, Amano kept dodging. Soon, Amano went on the offense, throwing punches and kicks. He performed several open palm strikes which Sasuke also dodged.

"You're good with Taijutsu." Sasuke complimented.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Amano retorted.

Amano moved in a quick blur, throwing a vigorous punch at Sasuke. The Uchiha attempted to block the attack, but it was too strong. His guard was broken, leaving him open.

'Now or never...' Amano thought.

He performed a quick backflip kick that sent Sasuke momentarily in the air. However, Sasuke performed a back flip to redirect the force out of his body. Kakashi observed the fight with interest. He could tell there was more to Amano than meets the eye.

'Amano Uchiha... Seems like you're preserving your energy in the spar.' Kakashi thought.

Soon, the Uchiha began to weave hand signs before stopping at the tiger hand seal.

"Katon: Gōkakyū!"

Sasuke breathed out a fireball, which moved at fast speeds. Amano soon leaped, coating his feet with fiery chakra.

'Let's hope this works...' Amano thought.

He began focusing his chakra, making the aura become visibly dense. In an act of surprise, Amano didn't just let his feet touched the fireball, but also surfed in the air with it.

'Katon: Furēmusāfu!' Amano thought.

Sasuke was clearly taken in surprise. He didn't expect Amano to not only use the fireball as part of the jutsu, but redirecting it.

'How is this possible!? He is using my jutsu as a basis to make his own! How is that possible!?' Sasuke thought with shock.

Everyone present was also surprised. Not even Kakashi could contain his shock.

'That was an A-rank jutsu used defensively! He clearly shows Chūnin, no Jōnin level skill!' He thought.

Sasuke couldn't anticipate the fireball racing to him. Amano flipped off from the fireball before it hit the ground, exploding. Prior to it, Amano managed to move Sasuke away from the blast, holding him with his left arm.

"You okay?" Amano asked.

(Turn Over OST ends here)

Sasuke could merely nod in response. Seeing that his brethren proved his skill at his age, he couldn't help but feel a sense of hope.

'He might help me find the justice needed for my clan. I have to train as hard as he did to gain the strength needed.' He thought.

Amano let Sasuke off from his left arm. Team 7 now had respect of his skills displayed.

"Well, I already have a rough estimate of your skills. You clearly show high Chūnin to borderline Jōnin planning. Not only that, you even used an opponent's jutsu against them, despite knowing attempts to avoid it. You don't have to fight Sakura, considering how you overwhelmed Naruto and Sasuke." Kakashi said.

"I haven't fully displayed all my skills. Though I wish I could show them, I rather not. There's a factor of traitors that may pass information to other nations. For that matter, I have to keep my Justus from being displayed." Amano commented.

"Not to worry. We have a training ground that can ensure a safe practice without risking traitors. I donor blame you for being somewhat cynical since you grew up during a time of war." Kakashi reassured.

"I have a feeling I know which one." Amano dreaded.

"Good. Now then, since you have seen my two fighters, perhaps you should get acquainted with the other teams." Kakashi said.

"I understand. I've been MIA for a while so I have to get used to this timeline." Amano said.

"Don't worry. Just because you have been frozen for over 4 decades, you're still young since you were in suspended animation." Kakashi said.

"Also, I want to entrust a secret to you, considering I can consider this team a family to some extent." Amano said.

"Oh? A family? Share with us on what you mean." Kakashi said.

(Play Naruto OST - Loneliness)

Naruto instantly knew what Amano meant.

'He's going to reveal his secret...' Naruto thought.

Amano sighed, knowing he will have to reveal his real heritage. He made his hands form the ram sign.

"Kai!"

A puff of smoke covered hIs head. Soon, the smoke cleared. Everyone noticed his hair was now a red color, appearing vibrant under the light.

"Your hair... It's red..." Sakura pointed out.

Amano chuckled, despite appearing somnolent.

"I did say I was a half-blood Uchiha. The clue is the hair color that I inherited. I'm sure you know, Kakashi-san." Amano pointed out.

Kakashi closed his visible eye in response. He sighed before uttering a name.

"Uzumaki... So you're both an Uzumaki member and an Uchiha member. I never thought it would be this surprising." Kakashi pointed out.

"My existence is already surprising. I had friends among my Uchiha brethren... The Uzumaki clan considered me an equal member to them. They were just as peaceful as the Senju, though they have an extreme desire to protect their loved ones like any Uchiha would." Amano mused.

"Wait, that name Naruto has... Is he a member of this Uzumaki Clan?" Sakura asked.

"From the feel of his chakra and his understanding with seals, Naruto is a member of the clan. There are two things that make them standout, other than cosmetics. First off, Uzumaki clan members have a large pool of chakra. In fact, a mere Gennin, given decent training, would defeat a Kage-level shinobi through chakra prowess alone. Second, they have an innate knowledge of seals. Give a member a seal to display and they can decipher it, down to the very detail that makes them unique." Amano explained.

Naruto remained quiet, though he silently chuckled, seeing how his teammates realized the details.

"In any case, you already know my heritage. To assure my service as a shinobi is not faltered, I follow the Will of Fire through the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokages' teachings. However, I won't let my comrades die when I'm around." Amano said.

Amano then held a kunai hidden in his sleeve. Kakashi and the others watched as Amano made a small hole on his palm, punching the kunai through his skin. Though he briefly flinched from the pain, it was deep enough to draw blood. Everyone was surprised of his action.

"This is my proof. My blood, spilled in Konoha's grounds, is what I ensure to keep this village safe." Amano said.

He then looked at the trees before reciting a familiar speech.

"When the tree leaves dance, they fall to the ground. Flames would sprout from the leaves that fell to the ground, providing nutrients for the trees. The Hokage will brighten the village and new tree leaves shall bud anew." Amano said, picking up a single, petiolate, cordate leaf.

(Loneliness OST ends here)

Naruto and Kakashi were surprised of the words. Even Sasuke had to admit, it was a strong speech.

"Those same words... They were passed down from Shodaime-dono and I respected his wish." Amano finished.

(Play Naruto OST - Loneliness)

Amano was seen walking through Konoha. His meeting with Team 7 was nostalgic to him, recalling his time.

'I never thought I would trust them. Sasuke and Naruto... They're the only members known of their respective clans.' Amani mused mentally.

Suddenly, Amano felt himself getting tackled. Ino was on his back, causing him to fall on the ground face first.

"Yamanaka-san... You didn't have to tackle me like that..." Amano said, though his face was muffled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Amano-kun. I couldn't resist doing that. I talked with my teammates yesterday about you." Ino said, getting off of Amano.

The half blood Uchiha got up from the ground. Soon, three males came into view. One of them had shoulder length black hair tied in a spiky ponytail. His brown eyes were narrow and showed a tired, bored expression. His choice of clothing consists of a short-sleeved grey jacket with green-edged sleeves and a clan symbol on the back resembling a prohibited sign, which is black with extra lines under which is a green-lined mesh armour T-shirt. He also wears brown pants, a pair of his clan's traditional silver hoop earrings, and wears his blue forehead protector around his left arm.

'That clan symbol... He's from the Nara clan.' Amano thought.

The next male was a rotund boy. He had swirl marks on his cheeks. His clothing consisted of a green, short-sleeved haori with a long, white scarf over a white shirt with the kanji for "food" (食) on it. He also wore black shorts, hoop earrings, and bandages around his legs and forearms. He had a blue forehead protector which was styled in a manner that allowed two tufts of hair to poke out at each side. The blue was munching on a bag of potato chips.

'An Akimichi clan member... These guys are known for their appetite. Knowing them, they're like chakra powerhouses, rivaling an Uzumaki thanks to their ability to convert calories into chakra.' Amano thought.

The last male was a tall figure. He had brown eyes, olive skin, short black spiky hair with a full beard shown. His choice of clothing are a Konoha ninja uniform with the sleeves rolled up half way, flak jacket, regular shinobi sandals and a forehead protector. He also wore a sash that had the kanji for "Fire" (火) marked on it around his waist, a pair of black bangles, and bandages wrapped around the arms of his sleeves. He had two trench knives visibly shown on his hands. The man had a cigarette in his mouth.

'From the feel of this man's chakra, he must be a relative of Sandaime-dono.' Amano thought.

The man began talking with Amano.

"Looks like Ino caught up to you. She has been talking about you lately." The man said.

"Rumors travel fast, one would say." Amano joked.

"Troublesome... I never seen you in the village before. Who are you?" The boy with the spiky ponytail questioned.

"I should know Ino's teammates first before I introduce myself." Amano countered.

"Troublesome... I'm Nara Shikamaru." The boy named Shikimaru reluctantly introduced.

"I'm Akimichi Chouji." The boy named Chouji said, munching on his snack.

"I'm Sarutobi Asuma, Jōnin of Team 10 whom you're talking with." The man named Asuma introduced.

'He's definitely related to Sandaime-dono, considering he gave me his name.' Amano remarked mentally.

"Now that we know each other's names, I'm Uchiha Amano. I was considered MIA for over 40 years." Amano said.

"Wait, 40 years!? How are you still young?" Shikamaru questioned.

"I was left in suspended animation through a Hyōton jutsu during the First Shinobi War. I was a Genin at the time. Now hear I am, living in the future." Amano said.

"Shikamaru! That was rather insensitive!" Ino commented, crossed with Shikamaru's attitude.

"Troublesome. My fault for asking something sensitive." Shikamaru apologized.

'Does this guy think everything is troublesome...? Knowing the Nara clan, I would say they do...' Amano comically thought with a sweat drop.

"So, this team is the new Ino-Shika-Chō formation. The last one I witnessed was the 14th." Amano admitted.

This got the entire team 10 by surprise.

"Let's not ask about the past though. I'm moving on from my timeline." Amano said, holding his left hand up in a 'stop' manner.

"In any case, I heard from Kakashi that you sparred with Team 7. You have some skill." Asuma said.

"So you want to ask for a spar with your students? I don't mind helping out." Amano said.

"That's good." Asuma said.

Amano was at a different training ground than the one Team 7 was in. There, Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji were waiting with Asuma nearby.

"You made it in Training Ground 10 pretty early, Amano." Asuma said.

"Early bird gets the worm, they say." Amano chuckled.

Asuma laughed from the proverb. Shikamaru also laughed, muttering the response.

"So... You requested an assessment of my skills since you were told from Hatake-san." Amano stated.

"Yes. Kakashi informed the other Jōnin to test your skills. Since you have won the spar with his team, I would like to test to see how far you would succeed." Asuma said.

"As you wish... Perhaps I can learn something from your team as well. I would say it's an honor doing so." Amano respectfully agreed.

'This person is unlike any of the Uchiha father talked about... He's more open and polite.' Shikamaru thought.

"Why don't we start off with like and dislikes of each other? You already know our names." Asuma suggested.

"I believe that Hatake-san may have described my desires for the future..." Amano deadpanned.

"He did, informing everyone about it. Taking the role as the Hokage's support within the shadows... That's quite the ambition." Asuma commended.

"I know Naruto always wanted to be a Hokage. Maybe he might have a chance." Ino said.

"That he will... In any case, you already know my wishes so I request that you share yours as well." Amano said.

"I'll go first... I'm Yamanaka Ino, heiress to the Yamanaka clan. My likes are..." Ino paused, glancing at Amano.

"My dislikes are traitors and rapists. My hobby is herbology and flower pressing. My dream is to become leader of my clan." Ino said.

Shikamaru came up to explain.

"My name is Nara Shikamaru. My likes are cloud watching and shogi. I dislike troublesome things that I consider. I don't have much of a dream except settling down as clan heir." Shikamaru explained.

'A Nara in both body and spirit.' Amano mused.

Chouji was next and looked somewhat nervous.

"I'm Akimichi Chouji. I like eating and my friends. I dislike people who hurt others and people calling me fat. I wish to become clan heir and settle with someone who could appreciate me for who I am." Chouji said.

Amano made a thinking pose for all the members of Team 10. All were thinking of how he'll respond.

"Out of all the members, Chouji and Ino have admirable outlooks. Shikamaru, you're more of an intelligent fighter, which can help in strategizing. Ino, your skills in herbology will help in the medical field. Chouji, your Akimichi clan skills will make you a powerhouse. All three of you have a unique connection that would rival my time's team similar to you guys." Amano explained.

Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru smiled, liking how Amano complimented their background.

"Since we're here, let's have a spar. It's good to hone one's skills." Amano said.

"Troublesome, though I would find that doing a spar would be beneficial." Shikamaru said.

Shikamaru moved in. Amano went to his Musou fighting stance.

'I never seen this fighting stance before... Better be wary.' Shikamaru thought.

"Everyone ready? Hajime!" Asuma said.

Shikamaru began moving hand signs till he stopped at the 'rat' hand sign.

'Kage mane no jutsu!'

Amano sensed a wave of chakra approaching him from the ground. He quickly leaped in the air, landing on a tree branch in the open.

'Quite astute, using the shadows to extend his jutsu. However, I can sense his chakra from it. Even if I'm not using Musou, I can still feel it.' Amano thought.

Shikamaru manipulates the shadow to capture Amano, moving it erratically. The half blood Uchiha began performing hand signs.

"Katon: Fureaburittsu!"

Amano spat out few fireballs on the ground, creating a campfire effect. They landed on odd angles which eliminated sources of shade. This caused Shikamaru to retract the shadow he was using.

'He used the flames to redirect the shadow away from him. Not to mention, the campfires were used to eliminate sources of shade for my jutsu around him. A clever use in using Katon jutsu.' Shikamaru thought.

Asuma observed the usage of the jutsu, surprised on how Amano countered Shikamaru.

"Ingenious thinking to cancel the technique. Never thought he used fire to make the shadows disappear." Asuma complimented.

Shikamaru decided to use the trees that had some shade from the sunlight, away from the flames. He used the same jutsu and encircled his chakra shadow around the campfires. Amano remained in the center, knowing he would capture him should he step out.

'I'll have to wait till he exhausts himself. Knowing a Nara, he may have a backup plan.' Amano thought.

Shikamaru canceled his jutsu before throwing a kunai with a paper attached with the kanji for explode (爆). Amano knee what it was and leaped away from it.

'A paper bomb... Now I see.' Amano thought.

The paper bomb exploded, which extinguished the campfires. Amano knew Shikamaru was trying to open a path for his shadow to capture him. He threw a kunai up in the air with a tag attached.

'Hopefully this will work.' Amano thought.

He noticed the shadow chasing him. Amano moved away from its range till it managed to capture his shadow.

"Kage mane no jutsu, success." Shikamaru said.

"I'll admit, you have excellent planning. However, there's an unknown variable you need to watch." Amano said.

Shikamaru was confused till he noticed the thrown kunai falling from the sky. It landed near him, which made him have enough time to notice it. The tag on the kunai detonated a smoke bomb, which got the Nara member off guard.

"Fūton: Reppūshō!"

Amano unleashed a gale force of wind to blow the smokescreen away. Shikamaru was shown with a shocked expression.

"I'll admit. I would have lost." Shikamaru said.

The team was surprised to hear Shikamaru admitting his loss casually.

"I agree. That kunai was the unknown variable. I set up a trap the moment you used the exploding tag to extinguish the campfires I made. Nice thinking there though. If that was an exploding tag, it would've gotten you." Amano said.

"You're as troublesome as Naruto... Still, it was a good plan to distract me while the kunai was flying down." Shikamaru admitted.

Amano snickered, hearing how the Nara member compared him to Naruto.

"I guess it's my turn." Ino said.

Ino looked reluctant to spar with Amano, but she kept a calm gaze.

"Don't think of me as someone significant. Just consider this as training." Amano said.

Ino nodded as Asuma announced the beginning of the spar.

"Hajime!" He said.

Ino hurled a bouquet of flowers to Amano. He quickly dodged them, sensing something wrong.

'Poisonous plants... I see. Pretty clever on using herbology.' Amano thought.

Soon, Ino, hiding her hands, performed the snake hand sign. The bouquet exploded, hurling petals and thorns around the area.

'Ok, now that was a trick a Nara could pull off. She's a smart one, no doubt about that.' Amano thought with surprise.

Using his Sharingan, Amano dodged the spikes as quickly and elegantly as he could. Much to everyone's surprise, it looked as though he flew around them.

'Nice setup with the spikes. She's pressuring me to make sure she uses her family jutsu.' He thought.

Amano deactivated his dōjutsu upon landing on the ground. Soon, Ino began flashing hand signs till she created a unique one with what appears to be a tunnel. The index and middle fingers were touching with each other while the thumb also did the same, creating an image of a tunnel.

"Shintenshin no Jutsu!"

Ino collapsed on the ground. Amano managed to sense something approaching him. He quickly evaded what he sensed, only to feel the same presence homing to him.

'The infamous jutsu of the Yamanaka clan... Good thing I'm a sensor type shinobi, otherwise, I would have gotten caught by the technique.' Amano dreaded in thought.

Info's spiritual body couldn't last staying out for long. It retreated back to her own body, where she showed exhaustion.

"I believe that you won't be able to continue like this any further. Take a breather." Amano said, lightly poking Ino on her forehead.

Ino pouted in response till Amano provided a ration pill to her.

"That pill will restore your chakra, but be warned. It has an unpleasant taste." Amano said.

Ino, knowing of the warning, chewed on the pill. It was unpleasant enough to nearly make her gag. However, her chakra was restored.

"Remind me to thank you for the warning..." Ino remarked, holding her nausea.

"Well, I didn't think you could evade my student's jutsu that fast." Asuma remarked.

"I'm a sensor type shinobi. I felt her chakra reaching to me when she performed the technique. I didn't need to use the Sharingan to see where it was coming from." Amano said.

"Well then, that leaves Chouji as the last competitor for the spar." Asuma said.

Chouji looked nervous as he saw his comrades failing to win the spar.

"Rest assured, Chouji. This is a spar so I won't go too hard on you." Amano said.

"Okay then." Chouji agreed.

"Everyone ready? Hajime!" Asuma announced.

Chouji started the duel by using a unique jutsu.

"Bubon Baika no jutsu!"

Chouji's arms suddenly enlarged in mass, catching Amano off-guard. Chouji began to flail his arms to land a few hits.

'Now that caught me by surprise... I heard of the Akimichi clan's ability to convert their calories into chakra. If this is the basics, then I wouldn't want to imagine how a fully trained clan member could be.' Amano dreaded in thought.

Each time Chouji attacked, Amano barely dodges. Several grazing marks were shown on his face.

'Seems I'll have to boost my training with Musou... I can't dodge Chouji's attacks unscathed.' Amano thought.

Chouji clapped his hands before preparing a new jutsu.

"Baika no jutsu!"

"Chouji's unleashing it already..." Shikamaru said.

'Oh no... Amano...' Ino dreaded.

Chouji grew into a colossal size. Amano has a few trickles of sweat, feeling intimidated from the jutsu.

'If he jumps, there's no way I would outrun him... I have to find a way to dodge this...!' Amano panicked.

Chouji jumped in the air, performing a belly flop. Amano, deciding against experts, began to take his shirt off with a large scroll before making hand signs, much to Ino's surprise and hidden pleasure. Upon stopping on the Tiger hand sign, he performed his jutsu.

"Katon: Ryuuka no jutsu!"

Amano created a large campfire in front of him. He quickly tied the sleeves from his shirt and parts of the scroll together, creating a paraglide. He jumped high up into the air, using the campfire as a thermal draft. He managed to rise up in the air as Chouji crashed down on the ground. Amano barely dodged it, but the shockwave nearly got him off balance while paragliding.

'Amano-kun!' Ino thought in shock.

Amano glided his way down to the ground, putting his shirt back on. He took off the pieces of the scroll on his shirt.

"Now that was surprising. I almost panicked there..." Amano admitted with sweat trickling down his face.

Chouji chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I'll admit, it's my loss on this spar." Amano said.

Everyone was surprised that Amano admitted defeat to Chouji.

"You don't have to be considerate, Amano." Asuma said.

"No, I'm serious. Even though I trained on Musou, Chouji was able to catch me off guard several times. Plus, I exhausted most of my chakra sparring with Team 7. I'm barely holding on, despite having low amounts." Amano admitted.

'He played a smart decision to admit defeat. That's some good thinking.' Shikamaru thought.

"Well, I'm glad that Team 10 has potential. You guys will become strong as long as you'll hold your bonds close." Amano said.

"Thanks for the compliment, Amano. In any case, why don't we treat you to some barbecue? My treat since you helped motivate the team to become strong." Asuma said.

"Sure, I don't mind." Amano said.

Amano and Team 10 were at a place called Yakiniku BBQ. Chouji was delighted to have a fancy feast. Amano kept himself calm, despite having exhaustion.

'This place has a nice aroma. No doubt the Akimichi clan own this place. I remember their places back then that served pork buns before. Guess they changed the menu.' Amano thought with a smile.

With a calming feeling, Amano went in with Team 10. There, they all sat down at a spot.

"I remember this place years ago... They used to serve pork buns as a common menu. Times have changed." Amano said with a nostalgic tone.

"How was it during your times, Amano-kun?" Ino asked.

"It was an old style restaurant that initially served pork buns. During that time, the place was young, no smaller than the Ichiraku Ramen stand right now. I remember one of the Akimichi members serving some pork buns to me whenever I buy them." Amano explained.

Chouji felt sorry for Amano, hearing how he got along with one of the elder members of his clan.

"Maybe I can help... Perhaps there is someone among the clan still alive." He said.

"I'm sorry, Chouji. I don't want to bring back memories for an elder. It would be too much of a shock if I suddenly appeared to them." Amano reassured.

"He's right, Chouji. His friends are already elders. Most of whom passed away." Shikamaru said with a glum tone.

"C'mon guys. At least we could do is help him reconnect with someone in the past." Ino suggested.

Amano left out a sigh, knowing he will have to face the people of his era. Closing his eyes, he summoned the courage to be ready.

"One of the Akimichi clan members that I know was named Chouzou. He and I get along, often having a nice conversation of our shinobi duties. He always had a helping hand to relieve the tension among the people he's with." Amano said.

Chouji gasped in response. He knew of the person Amano spoke of.

"That's Jii-chan...! Wait here!" Chouji exclaimed as he rushed through the restaurant.

Everyone pondered in Chouji's sudden action. They waited for a few minutes till he arrived with an elder. The elder man was wearing a formal green kimono with the Akimichi clan symbol on the back. He was wearing black sandals for foot wear. His hair, though spiky, was white with few traces of brown. His eyes were a soft brown color, appearing lighter.

"What's wrong Chouji? Why are you bringing me-?" The elder said before looking at Amano.

Both looked at each other for a moment, unable to believe they were in front of each other's presence. Soon, the elder quickly went to Amano in a rush and held him in a brotherly hug.

"Amano, is it you!?" The elder asked, uncertain.

"Chouzou...? Is that you?" Amano asked.

Soon, they all shouted in happiness, having met each other after many years. Team 10 all had a bewildered expression, having caught sight of a friendship they would admire for years.

"I thought you were dead... What happened to you?" Chouzou asked.

"I was considered MIA for a while. It was a Hyoton user from Kirigakure that left me imprisoned for a long time. A Hyoton jutsu trapped for years in glacial ice, leaving me frozen in time." Amano explained.

"You hardly aged because of that..." Chouzou said solemnly.

"Yeah... I didn't age at all. I would have been your age, Chouzou, if I wasn't imprisoned. It does bring pain that I may outlive you and the others." Amano said with a somber tone.

"I know, Amano... There are times for us elders to retire and live our lives with our next generations. It has been over 50 years." Chouzou said.

"46 years to be exact, but you're right... Since I'm here, still in a younger body for the time being, I want to use what I have left of my time in order to protect Konoha." Amano said.

"Spoken like a true believer of the Will of Fire... How about we settle for a talk with pork buns? My treat, Amano." Chouzou said.

"That would be delightful, my friend. Let's talk on how times have changed." Amano said with an understanding smile.

Team 10 merely watched as the elder Akimichi member was talking with Amano. All could see how much they cared for each other.

"Amani's best friend perhaps?" Shikamaru questioned.

"It seems they act almost like brothers. I'm glad that we managed to find one of his friends from the past. Maybe if he can talk with the other clan members, we might find some hope for him." Ino said.

"I'm happy to be of help for him. He really looked lost after all this time." Chouji said.

Ending 1: amazarashi - Kisetsu wa Tsugitsu Shindeiku

Note: I'll provide some info on the new Jutsu that are shown in this story as listed here.

Fūton: Repputaihou (Wind release - Gale Cannon)

This jutsu is an improved version of Reppushō. Unlike a simple, powerful gale being created, the wind is focused at a specific point, creating a cannonball effect. When launched, the cannonball of wind shreds anything in its path before exploding in gale force winds. As noted, the jutsu travels quickly.

Katon: Furēmusāfu ( Fire release - Flame Surf)

This unique jutsu is a rare defense and offense technique. It utilizes fire as a surfboard, allowing one to effectively surf in the air with it. The technique is also versatile, allowing one to use another Katon jutsu against opponents. Should the user find no conditions available, they can conjure flames from the feet to create the fire needed to surf. As an added bonus, it allows brief flight, allowing one to fly across mountain ranges. The only drawback is the chakra amount necessary to control the jutsu, without risking burns. If the user desires, they can also merge with the flame to fly around as a comet at the additional cost of chakra.

Taijutsu hiken jutsu: Yūgana Tenohira (Taijutsu secret Jutsu - Graceful Palm)

The technique involves focusing chakra at a focal point, typically at the center of the palm. Once contact is made, the user seems to perform a gentle push. However, this will throw the opponents guard off before the technique causes the target to fly off. This transforms the target into a living projectile, capable of barreling multiple opponents down. This requires decent chakra control.

Fūton: Reppūshō rendan (Wind Release - Gale Palm Barrage)

A variation invented by Naruto through the use of shadow clones. The barrage of gales caused by the clones inflicts subsequent damage to the target. If needed, the palms can also entrap opponents, resulting in being bombarded by chakra enchanted wind, akin to being trapped through wind tunnels. This results in lacerations from the multiple attacks that covered any blind spots. If all gales were fired simultaneously at a specific point, it creates a wind bomb, capable of shredding the target alive.

Katon: Fureaburittsu (Fire release: Flare Blitz)

The user kneads chakra in their lungs and spits out a salvo of fireballs. They can be used to create campfires or overwhelm an opponent by using the surrounding heat or light.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Team 8 and Team 9. The decision.

Opening 1: Unravel by TK

* * *

Amano finished his meal with Chouzou, whom they both had a long conversation. Team 10 watched the two having their life of a talk with each other.

"This is the kind of bond we all share as shinobi. All of us here cherish those we consider friends, comrades, even loved ones. Remember that. The Will of Fire is what makes us strong." Asuma said.

The three Genin all took note of Amano's bond with Chouzou. They were realizing there was more to being a team than meets the eye.

######

The day was now night. Amano was heading his way to his apartment, ready to have a nice sleep. A small smile was shown on his face.

'I'm glad I was able to reconnect with one of my old friends. Maybe I might find the others...' He thought.

On the way, he saw Ino. Her face was looking on the ground. This made Amano concerned for the kunoichi.

"Ino, are you okay?" Amano asked.

Soon, Ino lunged at him, holding his body close to hers.

"I'm just worried that you'll be dealing with more of your past. Please don't get lost... I know that you want to see your friends, but focus on the present. What may have happened in the past is done, but don't let it control the future you'll have..." Ino said.

Amano remained silent, looking on the ground.

"I won't let it interfere with my future. I'll be okay, Ino." Amano said.

The Yamanaka girl kept her hold on him, refusing to let Amano go. He couldn't pry her off, even if he wished it. Knowing she wouldn't dare let go, he held her close, pulling her into a hug. Soon, she loosen her grip on him.

"Promise me that you won't." Ino requested.

"A promise that I'll keep." Amano affirmed.

The half Uchiha went to his apartment home. Despite reaching his place, Ino followed him, much to his chagrin.

"Ino, shouldn't you be in your home?" Amano asked.

"I want to be here for you... I'll let my parents know where I'm at." Ino said, leaving him temporarily.

Amano shrugged his shoulders, knowing she'll be back. He opened his door and went inside.

######

A few minutes have past. Amano was resting in his place, taking a shower to relieve him from the sparring he endured.

'Somehow I foresee a possible sleep-in... Seeing as that girl has quickly developed a bond with me, I can't refuse her without hurting her feelings. I cherish the people in the Leaf.' Amano thought.

A knocking sound was heard. Amano opened the door to see Ino. She was holding a sleeping bag.

"You talked with your parents, Ino?" He asked.

"Yes, they allowed me to sleep over tonight. They were pretty strict in telling me to come back after tomorrow morning." Ino said.

Amano scratched the back of his head. He was somewhat reluctant to have a sleepover at his place. Seeing that Ino was refusing to leave, he couldn't say anything to refute against her.

'This is the first time a girl came over to my place... It feels somewhat strange, but I feel oddly nervous...' Amano thought, noting his tension.

He couldn't tell what it was he was feeling. It left him confused for quite a while.

'I knew I had experienced this feeling with Haru-chan... I shouldn't be falling in love, yet why am I feeling this?' Amano continued, mentally questioning himself.

Ino was setting up her sleeping bag. To keep himself presentable, Amano was wearing a one-size-fits-all pajamas. He was aware of not showing his body to her which may lead to an embarrassing memory. The kunoichi knew he was being modest.

'I don't mind seeing his body again, but I don't want to be rude or make him uncomfortable.' She thought.

Amano had a cup of green tea ready. He served it with Ino, where they were able to savor the calming sensation of the tea. Both drank it calmly.

"I liked the tea you used..." Ino said.

"Thanks. I prefer green tea instead of normal tea. It helps to calm a person down." Amano said.

Ino had a flustered expression on her face. She was looking at his face.

"Amano-kun... That person who was named Haru... Was she someone whom you cared deeply?" Ino asked.

Amano had a ghost of a sad expression show on his face before calming himself. He kept a calm mask to suppress his inner pain.

"She was someone whom I cared deeply. Despite the fact we were young, I loved her for who she was. She didn't know about my feelings, but I did confess to her one time. Haru told me she would think about it, but I knew she developed feelings for me..." Amano said.

"Was she your first love?" Ino asked.

"Yes... She was my first love... You see, I never felt the emotion till I was with Haru for some time." Amano answered with honesty.

"When did you two started to...date?" Ino asked.

"About a few days after I asked her out. I gave her some privacy to think of the decision whether to go out with me. You could imagine how joyful I was when I heard she said 'yes'." Amano chuckled.

Ino giggled, liking the conversation. It was a heartwarming feeling, despite knowing the person passed away.

"Since that time, I could never forget her. Though she's passed on, I will always love her for who she was in my heart." Amano finished.

Ino was moved to tears. She was shedding them after hearing the brief discussion. Amano was worried after he heard her crying.

"What's wrong Ino?" He asked.

Ino suddenly hugged him close, sobbing on his pajamas. Amano tried to soothe her, gently patting her back.

"I don't want you to think she just moved on after her life was lost. Your heart is what matters. She wanted you to live and love someone in case she couldn't find you." Ino said.

"How could one know that?" Amano questioned.

"If she was willing to be with you, then I know she wanted you to be happy." Ino answered.

Amano smiled in response. He felt reassured from Ino's words.

"Thank you, Ino." Amano replied.

They both felt exhausted after today's events. Amano went to his bed while Ino went into her sleeping bag. Both fell asleep as the moonlight from the crescent moon was shining through the window.

######

Amano was in his dream. It felt calmer and wasn't nightmarish. From within, he could see a familiar girl to him. She had bright red hair, red-purple eyes, and alabaster skin. Her clothing consisted of a green shirt with a brown skirt and blue shinobi sandals. She was wearing chain mail underneath her attire. Her age was similar to Amano's.

"Haru-chan..." Amano said in surprise.

The girl gave a heavenly smile. It made Amano shed tears after seeing her.

"Amano-kun... You don't have to cry for me." The girl named Haru said.

"I left you behind because I was frozen for years... I couldn't get out of my prison..." Amano wept.

Haru was soothing Amano as he cried. She understood his pain, knowing she went the same thing.

"I always wanted to see you again... I didn't want to believe you were dead, but I'm happy that you're still alive." Haru said.

"Haru-chan..." Amano speechlessly said.

"I know I have passed on during my life, but I want you to find someone who could love you just as much as I did. Don't worry though, for I will always be with you in your heart. Don't feel weighed down by the past. You already found one of your friends, so they may be still alive." Haru said.

"You're right, Haru-chan... However, I won't let go of the times we had together. I'll cherish them till the end of my life. I'll always remember you Haru, because I loved you of who you are to me!" Amano said in tears.

Haru had a content smile as a few tears were flowing from her eyes. She hugged him close for one embrace.

"I know, Amano-kun. I'll always be in your heart. Maybe one day you'll find the girl in this current timeline than the one in our time." Haru said.

Amano felt her arms release him from her embrace. He could only watch as Haru floated away in a bright light. Before she disappeared, she was able to provide one last sentence.

"Live, Amano-kun." She said.

Amano watched as Haru vanished in bright light, shedding tears.

######

The next morning, Amano was waking up from his dream. His eyes were red and puffy. Dried tears were on his face.

"Haru-chan..." He whispered.

Ino woke up after hearing his whisper. She was somnolent at first, wiping her eyes.

"Amano-kun... Isn't it morning...?" She asked.

Having her eyes cleared, she caught sight of his eyes looking red with dried tears. Ino realized he was crying in his sleep.

"Are you okay, Amano-kun? Did you cry in your sleep?" She asked in concern.

"I...did... I saw her, Ino. Even though it was a dream, I was able to see her..." Amano said, shedding a single tear.

"Was it Haru you saw?" She reluctantly asked.

"Yes. I saw her in my dream... She gave me a morale boost, calming me down in the dream. It was a tearful chat we had before she left. I still remember it..." Amano answered.

Ino knew dreams aren't real, but she decided to take a shot to find out.

"Let me have a look in your mind, Amano-kun. Maybe I could help make it clear." Ino said.

She began making several hand signs before forming the familiar tunnel shaped sign. Amano knew which jutsu she was using. He kept himself calm, not letting his mind wander.

" **Shintenshin no Jutsu!"**

######

Ino went inside Amano's mind. However, this left her body limp, forcing to enter the half Uchiha's body. Luckily, she landed on his lap.

"Let me have a look in your memory of the dream, Amano-kun." Ino said.

"Don't worry. You have full access to my memories." Amano's voice echoed.

Ino soon went to what appeared a yellow door in Amano's mind. Opening it, she saw the same dream as though she was experiencing it. Ino could see the dream as clear as water. Seeing Amano crying after seeing Haru made her shed tears in sympathy.

'This is what made him cry during his sleep. I could say I'm jealous, but I never felt this feeling of love like that.' Ino thought.

She closed the door, shedding a quiet tear before leaving Amano's mind.

######

Back in reality, Ino was wiping her tears off her eyes after feeling Amano's rubbing down his face.

"You care for her deeply... I don't want you to feel sad since you had that dream..." Ino said.

"I know. I may have to live with the knowledge she will never come back. It will be enduring, but I'll manage thanks to you, Ino." Amano said.

The kunoichi hugged him in response. Soon, they separated to get themselves ready for the day.

"I'll go take a shower. It shouldn't take me too long." Amano said.

Ino blushed red as she saw Amano head to the bathroom to bathe in. She began fidgeting, nervously looking around his apartment.

'He's very neat with his household... Even the scrolls are placed gently in the right spots.' She thought.

The sound of a water knob turning got her attention. A sudden stream of water was heard, along with Amano's sudden surprise.

"Are you okay, Amano-kun?" Ino asked.

"I'm sorry. The water was suddenly cold and it startled me." Amano said.

Ino sighed in relief, though she was surprised of the sudden surprise from the half Uchiha. It made her giggle, finding it cute to hear.

'That sounded cute when he was shocked...' She thought.

She heard him sigh, which made Ino prompted to take a peek. However, she shook her head, not wanting to intrude. The thought made her blush for a moment.

'What was I thinking...!? I'm not a skeeve...! I shouldn't even think about it!' Ino thought, red faced.

Soon, she heard the bathroom door open. Amano was out of the bath, wearing his shirt and shinobi pants. His hair was red, which accented his eyes. Ino gasped, seeing his natural appearance. It wasn't of disgust. Rather, she found it handsome. This made the half Uchiha realize his genjutsu wasn't implemented.

"Amano-kun... Your hair is red... I thought you had..." Ino said, speechless.

The same boy sighed, knowing he will have to reveal his secret soon.

"It's a complicated topic to talk of... I do have Uchiha blood flowing in my veins, but I'm not 100 percent. Rather, I'm half Uzumaki as well." Amano said.

"Uzumaki? Wait that means Naruto is...!" Ino realized.

"He already got the news from me yesterday, albeit unintentionally. He knows about my secret as well." Amano admitted.

Ino didn't protest nor complain. Rather, she placed her hands on his cheeks. The kunoichi looked at his eyes, noting how beautiful they were. Amano couldn't take the staring and blushed red as his hair.

"You look so cute with your red hair. It makes your eyes stand out more than black hair." Ino admitted.

This made Amano looked down shyly, trying to suppress his blushing.

"A-anyway, we should get you back home. I'll go prepare breakfast as you get ready for the day..." Amano stuttered.

Ino went to the bathroom as she got herself ready. She was embarrassed to bathe in Amano's home, but she was able to do so. The kunoichi also brought her toothbrush, brushing her teeth with her own toothpaste.

######

Amano and Ino were eating breakfast. Much to Ino's delight, the meal was amazing.

"This meal is amazing... You know how to cook really well." She said.

"Thanks. I had to learn how to keep myself prepared for the future." Amano said.

Ino blushed, knowing he was talking of his future plan as an adult. Amano noticed, but tilted his head in confusion.

"Is it something I said?" He questioned.

"It's nothing...!" Ino said, failing to hold back her shock.

Amano remained confused for a moment, finishing his breakfast.

######

Amano was with Ino, walking to her place to ensure her parents nothing happened.

"Amano-kun... I wanted to ask when I first met you... Have you thought of your life in the future?" She questioned.

"At first, I didn't think much, even if I was in love with Haru... She asked me the same thing just before I left to fight in the First Shinobi War." Amano answered.

"You didn't answer the question though. What do you think of your future?" Ino persisted.

"Well... I wanted to grow old with my kids and pass my teachings to them so they can believe in the Shodaime Hokage's belief, just like how the Sandaime is." Amano answered.

Ino blushed, though she liked the answer. A smile was shown on her face. They eventually arrived at the Yamanaka flower shop.

"I'll see you again, Amano-kun." Ino said, winking to him.

Amano bowed, both to show his respect to Ino and to hide his blush.

'Now that I think about it, I have yet to see the other 2 teams that Sandaime-dono mentioned, along with the other Jōnin.' He thought.

Having to travel to the Hokage's office, Amano dashed, jumping across the rooftops.

######

The wind was whistling as Amano kept from rooftop to rooftop. Each jump he made, a current of wind was created.

'Time to meet with the Hokage to talk about the other 2 teams.' He thought.

He noticed the Academy, where the Hokage's Office was located. Performing a frontal somersault, Amano landed at the entrance. He then walked like a civilized person.

######

Amano walked to the Hokage's Office. He noticed a female secretary overlooking the entrance. She had fiery, orange hair with yellow eyes. She was wearing a professional business suit for females, consisting of a white formal shirt, black business skirt with matching socks, and black sandals. She noticed the half-Uchiha as he approached her.

"How can I help you, sir?" The woman asked.

"I need to speak with the Hokage. It's an important matter." Amano said.

"Hold on a second." The secretary said.

She went inside the office to inform the Hokage. After several minutes, she came out.

"The Hokage can see you now." She responded.

Amano went inside, noticing Hiruzen awaiting him.

"Ah, Amano-san. How can I help you?" He asked.

"Sandaime-dono, I have to ask if the other two teams have arrived. I've met Team 7 and Team 10 last night. According to the Jōnin, there were 4 teams in current service." Amano explained.

"Ah, Teams 8 and 9 have recently arrived. They're on break and will be sparring at their respective training grounds. Be on the lookout for them. I've also informed them of your presence in the village. Be ready for the many questions they ask." Hiruzen said.

"A wise choice to inform them about me. Since I'll be meeting all of the 'Rookie 12', I should have a final verdict for which team I can join." Amano said.

"Excellent. You'll be a wise shinobi, which much I can see." Hiruzen smiled.

"We'll meet again as colleagues, Sandaime-dono. Since much has changed over the times, I don't mind doing missions for a change. It's the least I can do, as I follow Shodaime-dono's teachings." Amano said.

"The Will of Fire burns brightly within you. I hope to see your career with us as a positive asset." Hiruzen said.

"And it shall be provided." Amano said.

Hiruzen smiled, though it was a somber one.

'Shisui... Itachi... There is hope for the Uchiha, and it ironically came from a half-blooded one. He may be the redemption of the clan itself.' He thought.

######

Amano was heading to Training Ground 9 to meet with Team 9. He heard what sounded like a heavy workout.

'Seems like their sensei is training them harshly.' He thought.

He was suddenly approached by a man in his early 30s. He had a bowl cut that was obsidian black, complete with a shiny luster. His eyes were small and dark brown, almost appearing black. He was wearing a green tracksuit with orange arm and leg warmers, and blue shinobi sandals. He had a Konoha headband wrapped on his waist like a belt. Amano took notice of the man's eyebrows, which appeared thicker than caterpillars.

'Seems like this guy has an extreme case of hypergymnasia...' Amano mused mentally.

"So, you are the frozen Uchiha that was founded by Team 7." The man said.

"That I am. Are you the sensei of Team 9?" Amano asked.

"Yes, though my team is named Team Gai, for I'm Might Gai, mighty green beast of Konoha!" The man named Gai introduced.

"Ah, pleased to meet you, Gai-san. Mind if I also know the Genin squad you're with?" Amano asked.

"Sure. Anything to help make new friends for my cute Genin." Gai said.

The first of the squad was a miniature version of Gai, except his dark brown eyes, though identically dark, were larger. He had bandages wrapped on his arms and legs. The boy, though was Amano's age, had sweat permeating his body.

"Ah, he must be the new Genin!" He said.

'A bit too overexcited, even for my patience...' Amano thought, covering his ears.

"Easy with the voice... I trained myself on a special taijutsu, which required me blind, closed off my ears or both." Amano mused.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't contain my excitement." The boy said.

"Who are you? I never had a chance to know your name." Amano asked.

"I'm Rock Lee, green beast of Konoha." The boy named Lee said.

"You seem to specialize mainly on taijutsu. Is there anything else?" Amano questioned.

"I can't do any jutsu, except taijutsu." Lee said with a somber tone.

"Oh... I understand. I'm sorry I pried a scar open from you, Lee-san." Amano apologized.

"Don't worry. It doesn't bother me anymore. In fact, mind if I have a spar with you?" Lee requested.

"A spar for taijutsu? Are you sure?" Amano asked.

"Yes, it'll be the most youthful thing to do." Lee said, excited.

"Okay then. Gai-san, may you do the honors?" Amano requested.

"Sure, Amano-san. Let the sparring begin. Ready? HAJIME!" Gai said.

(Play Naruto OST - Beautiful Green Beast)

Lee took off in amazing speed, briefly startling Amano. This got the half-Uchiha on guard, blocking Lee's powerful punch.

'Ugh... It feels like I'm being hit by solid stone... This Lee guy sure hits heavy.' Amano thought.

Lee continued with his assault. He performed spin kicks and punches to try and hit Amano. However, to Gia's surprise, Amano began dodging them at a hair's breath. Each attack was barely able to nick him, let alone leave an abrasion.

'That stance...! Now I understand what he meant.' Gai thought.

Soon, two Genin showed up. One was a female, whom had a large scroll on her back. Her hair was dark brown, tied in two buns. There was a fringe of bangs on her forehead. She wears a pink sleeveless qipao-style blouse with red sleeve trimmings and yellow fastening buttons and dark green pants. A pouch is adjusted to her thigh and her Konoha headband on her forehead and sandals are both blue. It was obvious she was a Chinese person, given her appearance.

"Great... Looks like Lee has found someone to have a spar with..." The girl said, talking to her teammate.

The teammate in question was male. He had long brown hair tied in a loose ponytail and fair skin complexion. He was wearing a beige-colored shirt, a dull blue shirt beneath that, and mesh armor beneath that. He also had dark brown shorts, blue shinobi sandals, and wrapped bandages around his right arm, chest, and right leg. His hi-taite was wrapped around his forehead with two short, black straps. It seemed to cover something, evident in how tight the straps were. An interesting feature he has was his eyes. They were white and near featureless, save for a faint lavender tone.

"What a senseless spar... This won't last long." The boy remarked coldly.

Amano and Lee were trading blow to blow, preventing each other from gaining an advantage.

"You're strong, Amano-kun. I can see that you trained yourself hard on taijutsu." Lee complimented.

"Very insightful, Lee-san. I'm just relying on fighting instincts to counter you." Amano said.

Each blow from both sides was deflected or met with equal force. Shockwaves of wind kept appearing with ferocity, blowing akin to a tide from the ocean. Even Gai was forced to cover his face as the powerful waves were racing to him.

'Even though they're Genin, they're equally matched. Lee hasn't taken off his weights yet, nor is he using the Hachimon. Amano isn't just keeping up with Lee. He's gauging him.' Gai realized.

The constant barrage of attacks left Lee exhausted as Amano barely looked winded. He did had a trickle of sweat moving down his cheek.

"You're strong, Amano-kun. Time to take my weights off." Lee said.

Lee moves the sleeve up from his arms and legs, showing several weights attached to his limbs. He unhooked them before tossing them aside. A large crater was formed when they hit the ground.

"Lee... How many pounds do those weights have?" Amano comically asked with a poker face.

"About 50 pounds each." Lee answered with no hesitation.

"Is that so? Allow me to show you an easier version." Amano said.

Amano focused his chakra all over his body. Soon, he made a single hand sign with his left index and middle fingers pointing up while the right was doing the same, but was higher. The left hand's fingers barely reached halfway up to the right. The middle and ring fingers were interlocked, leaving the thumbs connected. This was the ram hand sign. Soon, Amano breathed before uttering a word.

"Kai."

From the soft utter, several seals began to glow a soft red color before fading to black. Amano began to stretch his limbs, contorting them in ways that could make a man's skin turn pale.

"Okay, now I'm ready." Amano said.

Lee and Amano dashed at impressive speeds, appearing no more than blurs. Not even Gai could hope to keep up, seeing how fast they went.

'Lee has traditional weights on his limbs, but Amano had some kind of seal on several parts of his body... Wait, those are Resistance Seals! He's using the seals to increase his gravity to build resistance! I need his help to make those for my cute Genin!' Gai thought.

The two combatants kept their assault, not resting for a single second. Their constant barrage of attacks caused them to levitate up in the air. Soon, they separated.

'He's faster than me without my weights... I'm supposed to be a taijutsu expert, yet, he's overwhelming me.' Lee thought with surprise.

A barrage of punches soon came from Amano. Before Lee could retaliate, he felt his body being grabbed before being hurled up. Soon, he was spinning before impacting the ground in a belly flop fashion. Lee got up, but he was too exhausted, having used his stamina up.

"You...managed to endure my assault and left me exhausted... I cannot give in...to a fight, but a spar is where I should stop..." Lee panted, surrendering.

(Beautiful Green Beast OST ends here)

Amano kept himself calm and bowed to Lee in respect. He then performed the same ram hand sign which resulted in the Resistance Seals to activate.

"You're a taijutsu expert, Lee. Whoever taught you how to fight, you have a great teacher. I recognize that stance though. It's the Gōken, the strong fist." Amano said.

"Thank you Amano-kun. Yes, the taijutsu I use is the Gōken. It has emphasis on power to break a person's bones, but it can use speed to its advantage, making it versatile." Lee explained.

"You honored me in explaining your taijutsu to me. I'll honor you by explaining mine. It's called Musou, meaning I'm letting my body react to any threat around me. Even if I'm blindfolded, I can read a person's attack coming through my surroundings. I don't even need to use chakra to sense a threat." Amano said.

Everyone whom heard the explanation was shocked, none more so than the boy with pale eyes.

"A fighting style that can let you fight, even if your senses are gone!? Please teach me that one day!" Lee said excitingly.

"One day I will. For now, I need to keep myself in peak condition since your teammates are here, watching us." Amano said.

The other two teammates were startled on how he sensed them.

"Before you start asking how I'm able to sense you, it's a side effect of Musou. There was a member of the Uzumaki clan, whom was able to sense an enemy through emotions. My taijutsu style gave me the ability to passively sense enemies coming based on their emotion. Not one to boast, but even if my skin lost the ability to feel anything, I would still sense you." Amano said.

"Now that is what I call a useful taijutsu style! You should teach me that too!" Gai said.

"It doesn't involve physical workout. However, the training is intense. The main purpose is to separate your mind from your body. This can take years of practice. Despite the fact that I use this taijutsu, I haven't fully mastered it yet. I'm still training on its use and understanding it more." Amano admitted.

"With my tutelage, you'll be able to fully master it. Though I must ask on what happens if you do." Gai said.

"Well, you'll be able to respond to threats without being aware. Even if asleep or unconscious, your body will respond. A particular notion to be aware of is it can make you exceed your limits. Since your mind is out of your body, your brain will not limit the muscle power. It may seem like you've opened the First Gate of Opening, but you didn't." Amano explained.

"You know of the Hachimon!?" Gai asked in surprised.

"I've studied anatomy and physiology during my times off. I even studied my own body in seeing the Gates. Though my dōjutsu can see chakra as different colors, it's inferior to the Hyuga's Byakugan in providing clarity." Amano answered.

Gai and Lee had a positive outlook with Amano. They found him to be accepting, even honorable. The Jōnin has one last question to the half-Uchiha.

"Do you believe the Uchiha's principles?" He asked.

"I'm not one to privy on their belief, where they rely on Jutsu to be strong. I follow the Will of Fire. Otherwise, I would be slandering Shodaime-dono and Nidaime-dono for what they have taught me. I could honestly say that I wasn't a likable person among the Uchiha, despite me being a half-blood." Amano said.

This solidified their positive outlook to Amano. Lee and Gai has great respect for him.

"So you're half-Uchiha... What about your other half?" Lee asked.

"Easy to say. Kai!" Amano answered, causing a poof of smoke to occur.

Team 9 were shocked to see his hair turn red. It proved to be quite a surprise, even for Gai himself.

"I'm also of the Uzumaki clan. I already gave you the hint when I explained about Mito, whom can sense enemies through their emotions. She was also the wife of the Shodaime Hokage." Amano said.

"You got us there, Amano-kun." Lee admitted.

"I enjoyed the taijutsu spar with you, Lee. One day we could go for another one-on-one." Amano said.

The half Uchiha extended his fist with a smile. Lee fist bumped in respect, already liking Amano's attitude.

"I would like that to improve my taijutsu." Lee said.

"I'm sure you'll succeed what your sensei has taught you." Amano commented.

Gai was astonished, hearing the half Uchiha's words. He already liked the respect Amano gave.

"Yosh! Your Flames of Youth burn brightly! I would like to help with your taijutsu, but my other Genin seemed to want to spar with you." Gai said with excitement.

"I may as well. It's honorary to work alongside fellow clan members or representatives of heirs/heiresses of their clan." Amano said.

The female member walked up to Amano, liking his respecting tone.

"I'm called Tenten. I must say. You have a strong endurance to overcome Lee. He's a specialist in taijutsu." The girl named Tenten said.

"Well, he did caught me off-guard with the Gōken. If I didn't learn Musou, he would licked me. I didn't resort to using the Sharingan either, for I do not want to copy his fighting style. It's beneath me to resort in using my dōjutsu just for an advantage in a spar." Amano admitted.

"Aren't we humble and cute?" Tenten flirted.

"I know I have to maximize my techniques when fighting powerful threats. Sparring is helping a comrade assess their skills." Amano said.

"I couldn't agree more. So, how about we spar next?" Tenten suggested.

"I agree. Let's have a little one-on-one." Amano mused.

Gai awaited till both Genin were at opposite spots within a certain distance away. Upon seeing so, he began.

"Ready? HAJIME!" Gai announced.

Tenten held a scroll, which had a deal with the kanji for storage (倉). Amano immediately knew what it was.

'A storage seal... I think she may be a weapons specialist.' Amano thought.

A flurry of kunai suddenly appeared, aiming at him. Amano, using the defensive principles of Musou, weaves through the kunai, not even letting his hair get cut or lose a single strand.

"Talk about a close shave..." Amano mused.

"You're quick, I'll give you that. My accuracy is second to none among my peers." Tenten said.

"I'm guessing it must be 100 out of a 100. I knew someone years ago whom perfected that." Amano said.

"You also fought with a weapons master!?" Tenten asked in surprise.

"I wouldn't say the previous weapons master was an enemy. He helped me prepare on the occasion I need to fight one. I'll admit, I almost got turned into a pincushion." Amano laughed.

Tenten laughed as well, imagining a comedic Amano with sharp objects placed all over his body.

"I wouldn't say it was fun, but it made me wiser." Amano comically spoke with a poker face.

Tenten couldn't hold her laughter as Amano watched till she calmed down. Everyone in Team 9 found the brief moment hilarious.

"Now that you had that out of your system, how about we continue?" Amano said.

Tenten assumed her stance and opened another scroll. Soon, large spiky metal balls appeared, prompting Amano to jump in the air. Tenten anticipated the moment, hurling a salvo of shuriken.

'Not good... My momentum in the air is not good in the air than on land. I have to roll...' Amano thought.

Tenten noticed Amano was rolling in the air like a ball. There was a faint aura of chakra surrounding his body. He kept his momentum, dodging the shuriken, even deflecting some with his headband.

"I'll admit, that was some careful thinking on the fly." Amano said.

"I can see how Lee had a hard time with you. You didn't use any jutsu, but only Musou to dodge my projectiles." Tenten said in amazement.

"Musou... Always helped to make me alert, even if I'm sleeping. However, this taijutsu is still incomplete." Amano said.

"Incomplete!? Are you telling me there's more!?" Tenten questioned in shock.

"I only used the defensive version. My match with Lee forced me to use both offense and defense." Amano confirmed.

'Salvos of kunai and shuriken didn't work... Time to unveil my power weapons ninjutsu...' Tenten thought analytically.

She held two storage scrolls no larger than a human hand. She leaped up into the air before performing hand signs of a jutsu.

" **Ninpou: Sōshōryū!"**

From the scrolls, clouds of smoke appeared. When they dissipated, a hoard of weapons were unveiled. Amano felt a drop of sweat trickle as he could see over 100 types of weapons in the cloud of metal floating above him.

'This is bad... I can't dodge them all...!' Amano thought.

Tenten began hurling every single weapon in her arsenal. Kunai, shuriken, kusarigama, axes, arrows, crossbow bolts, to swords, spears, spiked balls, morning-stars, butterfly swords, naginata, and kanabo. All were aimed at Amano, forcing him to dodge them.

'Kami... Too many...' Amano thought.

Lee and Gai watched the match, noting Amano was starting to break a sweat.

"He's having a hard time to react with many weapons up front..." Lee said.

"Tenten's own jutsu, the Sōshōryū. She utilized her accuracy to hurl multiple weapons in a single second. Most opponents won't survive the first 'drops' of the rainfall when she starts. Not one victim could survive the onslaught." Gai said.

Amano had no choice. Seeing that there was no escape and taking several cuts, he had to resort to using a jutsu.

" **Fūton: Tatsumaki!"**

A spiraling gale was created, forming a vacuum powerful enough to suck up all the projectiles. This got Tenten in surprise, though she noticed Amano looked winded from using the ninjutsu.

"That was Fūton ninjutsu...! I never seen that kind of jutsu among Fūton users." She said, aghast.

"The jutsu creates a tornado of varying destructive power... Since I didn't want the spar to suddenly end, I made a tornado no stronger than a solid F1. It finished its purpose though." Amano explained.

"You made a potential A-rank jutsu be used defensively. You mentioned something called 'F1' when you described the tornado. What do you mean by that?" Tenten questioned.

"The Fujita scale. It determines the strength of the tornado. F0 to F1 is the weakest tornado. F3 to F5 are the most destructive. That jutsu alone can reach S-rank if I wanted to." Amano answered.

'He can make that technique S-ranked!? My weapons will be useless against Fūton jutsu...' Tenten thought.

Having no choice, she resorted to bringing out a naginata. Amano was curious of her strategy.

'It seems she's trying to find a way to counter my jutsu, considering projectiles won't work. Time to bring out my personal weapon.' He thought.

Amano placed his index and middle finger on a seal from his left palm. Soon, the seal began to glow. He then pulled out, from the confines of the seal, a katana. It was beautifully crafted with an evident shape and texture. The blade was a fiery red color. The wrist guard had a fire motif embedded with what appeared to be a bird shrouded in fire. The leather strap was red with a mix of green. An aura of chakra was engulfing the blade, shown with two colors. Green and red chakra were flowing within the blade.

"What is that sword? I never seen anything like that!" Tenten said with excitement.

"This...is my specialty created katana. You can already guess this weapon has a mind of its own." Amano said.

"I can see the chakra emanating from the blade... It's visible to me." Tenten said.

"This blade takes chakra from nature itself. It uses nature chakra on its own to perform powerful techniques. If anything, those who saw this blade as enemies never survived." Amano warned.

Tenten wasted no time and dashed forward. Amano went into a defensive stance with his sword. He was waiting for the weapons mistress to attack. Soon, Tenten swung her naginata. Amano blocked it by parrying it away. This didn't stop the next attacks.

"You're good with your katana, I must say." Tenten remarked.

"More than you think." Amano countered.

Amano, using the offensive principles of Musou, began attacking at insane speeds. In fact, his speed was akin to a blur, pressuring Tenten back. The blade of her weapon showed a noticeable crack.

"My naginata...! You cracked it..." She said in surprise.

"I noticed the materials needed for that blade must be strong. However, my katana has a more sturdy makeup. Combine it with reinforcing seals, you have a sword that could almost never meet its match." Amano explained.

Team 9 was impressed of Amano's versatility. It showed how much he was holding back.

"Yosh! Amano's Flames of Youth burn brighter than ever! I will become a taijutsu specialist and learn his technique to become stronger! If I can't learn it, I'll run around Konoha doing 500 laps!" Lee said.

Everyone stopped briefly from the comment.

'Does he over train himself that much?' Amano questioned in thought.

Tenten used the brief distraction to get to Amano, only to have her weapon knocked aside. A small cut was shown on his cheek, but he ignored it. His katana was at Tenten's neck.

"Yield." He commanded.

Tenten yielded. Her stamina was running low and she couldn't progress through the fight.

"That was a good match. If only there wasn't a distraction." Amano said, hoisting Tenten up.

"I agree... I enjoyed the spar we had. Mind if I have a look at your sword, Amano-san?" Tenten asked.

"Careful now... This weapon does have a mind of its own. Relax your chakra so it can sense you're not a threat." Amano warned.

Tenten performed a single hand sign for ram before saying one word.

" **Kai!"**

Her chakra was soon moving in a relaxed manner. She carefully picked the sword up, noting the design it had. Before looking at it in more detail, she felt the sword respond with a small pulse of chakra. It was fire nature chakra, but it wasn't dangerous. Rather, it felt like a warm draft.

"The katana... Amano, does this sword have something within it?" Tenten asked.

"It does. It contains the essence of nature chakra, but it also contains another form. It houses a legendary essence of a phoenix." Amano revealed.

"A phoenix!? The legendary bird of immortality!?" Gai shouted in shock.

"Yes. These creatures exist as summons, but the summoning contract was never shown again it seems. I'll show you my personal summon some other time since it requires a lot of chakra even at my age to use." Amano said.

Tenten gave the blade back to Amano, whom placed it back in the scabbard. He then looked at the other male, whom watched the two matches with little interest.

"You're the last one whom I may ask for a spar." Amano said.

"So it seems... You have introduced yourself, but I'll respond to giving my name. Hyūga Neji." The boy named Neji introduced.

"You're a Hyūga clan member, I already know since the only giveaway was your eyes..." Amano pointed out.

"You're half-correct, but I'm not of the main family. I'm from the branch family." Neji said.

Amano remembered one of his times of the past of a friend who was a Hyūga branch member, whom also looked like Neji. Unlike Neji's stoic expression, he welcomed life with a smile. It brought a brief somber feeling to the half-Uchiha.

"You look like one of my old friends of the past. I knew of his name..." Amano said.

"You knew a member of the branch family?" Neji questioned with a serious tone.

"His name was Akeno... Even though he was a branch member, he never questioned his role for protecting the main family. He welcomed his life as though nothing could stop him. He was optimistic, believing the Hyūga clan would change one day." Amano said.

"An optimistic Hyūga from the past... I find it as madness." Neji said.

"So, you sully my friend's memory because of your hate... Very well then. Let's begin our spar..." Amano said.

The half-Uchiha placed his katana back on his left palm before it disappeared. The seal for his sword appeared on his palm. Chakra began coating around his hands, appearing as an outline.

"I know of your taijutsu..." Amano said.

Neji was surprised when Amano commented. It made him think he was bluffing.

"That won't help you." Neji remarked.

Gai didn't like Neji's attitude. He found it uncomfortable to even see it.

"HAJIME!" He shouted.

Both combatants remained in place for a few seconds. Neji, readying his match, made a hand sign for the ram.

" **Byakugan!"**

Amano noticed Neji's eyes having bulging veins. He knew what it was.

'The dōjutsu that can also see chakra like my Sharingan, but more clearly... The Byakugan.' He thought.

Neji quickly dashed and attempted to tap Amano with his fingers, only for the attack to simply be swatted away.

"Try again..." Amano said.

Neji didn't waste a second and resumed dashing at Amano with his left index and middle finger extended. Much to his disbelief, Amano not only stopped the attack, but held it with his fingers.

"I already know for the fact that you inject your chakra inside your enemy's to make your taijutsu deadly with a single tap. But, there are severe weaknesses right now for you..." Amano said.

"And what weaknesses are they?" Neji questioned.

"One, your opponent's chakra pools. If fighting against a person who can even make a kage have a tough time, they can even overwhelm your taijutsu. You may target the tenketsu or the pressure points, but those who can specialize in control of their overflowing chakra can overcome it." Amano said, raising one finger.

"Two..." Amano continued.

"When fighting another dōjutsu user, be sure it is not one with the Sharingan. They can differentiate the different chakra as colors. I can see yours as a pale lavender color, while mine is a soft red color. Since I can see that, I can tell whether or not you struck me." Amano explained.

Neji realized he was fighting an opponent who could possibly have the upper hand against him.

"Finally, three." Amano announced.

"Your chakra attacks may be able to pierce through skin since you refined your control. However, chakra against chakra will cancel the attacks off. With a shield, it'll simply deflect." Amano finished.

Neji grunted in disapproval. However, he had a hidden smirk.

"So you think you have the upper hand on me. Let's see how well you know about the Hyūga clan..." Neji said.

Amano soon began attacking with random punches and kicks, surprising Neji of his taijutsu.

'His taijutsu is keeping up to my speed...! He doesn't even look winded, even after sparring with Lee.' Neji thought.

Soon, the Hyūga began emitting chakra from all over his body. Having his instinct going overdrive, Amano leaped just before a dome of spinning chakra was created.

" **Hakkeshō Kaiten!"** Neji shouted.

Amano noticed the chakra dome was moving at impressive speeds. He activated his Sharingan to see the details.

'His rotation is over 700 mph... In that kind of speed, any normal man would have been shredded beyond appearance. He also has good chakra control to keep the dome from throwing him out. It's tricky, but I'll have to resort in using a jutsu at the tangent of the dome, directly at the peak...' Amano thought.

Neji stopped spinning, not looking affected by the speed.

"Quite surprising that you're able to handle the speed without any repercussions... I have to admit, seeing that jutsu in action is not without praise." Amano said.

"You're not like the Uchiha that the Hyūga family depicted..." Neji retorted.

"I never said I was a full blooded one." Amano countered.

He dashed to Neji in quick speed. This briefly deterred the Hyūga, throwing off his thinking.

'He's trying to distract me through surprise. I'll be ready for him.' Neji thought.

Neji quickly spun his body, creating the same dome of chakra. This time, Amano didn't stop. He kept running at impressive speeds, forming a circle. This got everyone's attention.

"Gai-sensei, what is he doing?" Lee asked.

"I believe Amano-kun is attempting to wait by making Neji use his jutsu while he spins clockwise... Ingenious...!" Gai realized.

"He's following the rotation!" Tenten realized.

"He's using Neji's jutsu for something... We'll see how this goes." Gai said, clearly showing interest.

Neji stopped spinning, only to see Amano in blurs. He was confused as to why he was still running in the speeds till he felt the air starting to thin.

"What's happening?" Neji exhaled sharply, feeling feint.

"I devised a way to counter your palm rotation. While I was running in speeds nearly half of your chakra dome, I was exerting wind nature chakra." Amano answered.

"You... You created a vacuum by maintaining the shape of your sprinting around my jutsu... I can see the chakra from within the vortex..." Neji realized.

"An added fact by the way. Since you're a righty, you have no difficulty executing the rotation at your right hand. I noticed it firsthand when I saw your jutsu, but I wasn't aware of you being ambidextrous. After the second dome was made, it was clear to me." Amano continued.

"You'll have to check your theory again." Neji said.

Neji created another chakra dome, only this time, it was spinning counterclockwise. It cancelled Amano's vortex.

"I'll admit, using counter active motion was a smart decision, but it left you drained since you can't use it in repetition too much. Your chakra levels are plummeting." Amano revealed.

Neji didn't say anything and attempted to even touch Amano with his fingers.

'One touch from the Jūken and I'm crippled.' Amano thought.

Despite dodging or deflecting the attacks, Neji was able to touch Amano's right shoulder. This made him feel the numbness, now that his right arm was disabled.

'Dang... He managed to tap me...' Amano thought.

Using his Sharingan, he was able to see the foreign, pale lavender chakra in his body. Gathering chakra in his right hand, he poked the pressure point on his shoulder, destroying the foreign chakra.

"What? How were you able to overcome the Jūken's effect!?" Neji questioned in shock.

"I used my Sharingan to find your chakra and when I did, I removed it." Amano revealed.

"Your dōjutsu may be able to see chakra in different colors, but it is powerless against the Byakugan's clarity. You said it yourself." Neji said.

"Indeed I did... However, who's to say that either dōjutsu is superior to one another?" Amano retorted.

Having his Sharingan active, Amano began his assault on Neji through taijutsu. Though Neji thought it was a pointless fight, he was shocked to see that Amano was effortlessly dodging his strikes. His movements were like a dance.

"My clan may specialize in a taijutsu different than mine called Geigeki ken, which pushes usage of the Sharingan to the extreme. However, I use Musou, which surprisingly goes well for me." Amano said.

"This Musou is no doubt a strong style to use. Even before we had this spar, I can see how versatile it is. You used offense and defense to fight Lee to a battle of stamina." Neji deduced.

"Deducing my skills may be playing smart, but there's more to it than meets the eye..." Amano forewarned.

Neji couldn't see Amano as he seemingly vanished from his sight. Unable to predict where he'll appear, he performed another Kaiten, only to notice he wasn't around. When Neji stopped, Amano dashed forward with a powerful lunge. He kicked the Hyūga hard enough to send him skipping across the ground.

'Ugh... That was beyond my strength... He not only targeted my head, but it had caused a concussion. I can't rely on my Byakugan now.' Neji thought.

Amano held an indifferent expression, noticing Neji was refusing to yield.

"I recommend that you yield. That sharp kick I gave you was affecting your inner ears." The half Uchiha commanded.

"I refuse... Fate has declared me the victor in the spar." Neji countered.

"If this is your belief, then it's a belief I don't want any part of...!" Amano snarled angrily.

He slammed Neji down, not liking how he mentioned 'Fate'. It was as though a switch was flipped, surprising Gai and his team.

"Never mentioned 'Fate' when I'm around... The Uchiha deemed me a failure and commented I had a fate of death... I'm still alive and I don't intend to die easily." Amano warned.

Neji wisely kept his mouth shut, not wanting to provoke Amano.

"Also, if a prodigy can be defeated by any talentless person, that means they're overestimating themselves. If it takes hard work and persistence, then even a kage can be overwhelmed by a Genin, regardless of background." Amano wisely spoke.

Everyone was surprised of Amano's wisdom. However, Gai and the other Genin frowned at Neji's comment. Amano walked away, leaving a sour feeling. He took a few steps before stopping.

"If shinobi were more understanding, they wouldn't have to prove one another superior. We all have our backgrounds that we don't want to share. But, it doesn't mean we have to isolate or be someone resentful. Try to think of that the next time we meet, Neji." Amano said, leaving Team 9 behind.

Gai was near livid with Neji's behavior. Lee and Tenten didn't like how he was with Amano.

"I'm honestly disappointed in you, Neji. You practically had a chance to have a teammate for us, but you threw it away." Gai scowled.

"That was unyouthful, even for you, Neji-kun." Lee followed.

"How disrespectful..." Tenten commented.

######

Amano was livid, not liking how Neji spoke of the word that riled him.

'How dare he uttered that word... The Uchiha were just as foolish, believing that I deserve a fate to die. I could never forgive those with that belief.' Amano thought angrily.

He was so upset, his chakra began to manifest as fluctuating waves around his body. Some of the civilians were unfortunately subjected to his killing intent, causing them to look at Amano fearfully. He wasn't aware of this, as he walked to a different training ground to vent his anger out.

'Damn it...' Amano thought angrily.

######

Amano unknowingly wander in a different training ground. Unable to manage his anger, he began to perform hand signs.

'Ox-Dragon-Monkey-Dragon-Dog-Tiger.' He memorized in thought.

" **Katon: Ame no Hono!"**

Amano spat out a large fireball up in the atmosphere. It wasn't an ordinary fireball. It was a condensed ball, appearing unstable. Soon, the fireball exploded, creating smaller fireballs. They began raining around him, creating the illusion of a meteor shower. While he was venting his anger off, Amano didn't suspect anyone watching him. There was a female Jōnin, who was wearing a red mesh armor blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Her features were her black hair and striking red eyes with a central ring. Her skin was notably pale, but was fine.

"What happened here?" The female questioned.

Amano remained control from his brief temper tantrum and relaxed.

"Sorry, I had a spar with one of the members with Team Gai a few minutes ago. Same person mentioned a touchy subject, so I lost myself in my anger." Amano explained.

"Might I ask who the Genin that caused your anger was?" The female persisted.

"Hyūga Neji. I'm sure you know of him..." Amano said.

"I can tell what he said that may have riled you. Though I have to consult Gai in keeping his Genin squad in check." The woman remarked.

"Anyway, you're the last team consisting of the 'Rookie 12'." Amano deduced.

"Yes. I'm Yuhi Kurenai, Jōnin of Team 8." The woman named Kurenai responded.

"Well, I would say 'pleasure to meet you', but forgive me. I'm still a bit riled after the recent spar." Amano apologized.

"Nothing to forgive about, Amano. I personally blame the Hyūga for what they have done." Kurenai reassured.

"So, you're the Jōnin of Team 8 I presume?" Amano asked.

"Yes. I already received the information from the Sandaime. I want to ensure my Genin can spar with you." Kurenai said.

Amano noticed the three Genin near Kurenai. One was a boy wearing a dark greyish pants reaching to his calves and a grey, hooded fur-lined coat, with the hood usually placed on his head, over an apparent plate of armor and fishnet undershirt hidden. There were fang-like marks in his cheeks that were red and segmented. His hitai-ate had a blue cloth which matched his sandals. There was a puppy within his coat that had white fur and droopy, dark brown ears.

"I'm Inuzuka Kiba. I'm the top dog Genin." The boy named Kiba introduced.

"Ah, the Inuzuka clan. I've known someone from them. Used to call himself the Bloodhound of the Inuzuka." Amano said.

"Bloodhound!? You mean Ashi the Bloodhound!?" Kiba asked in surprise.

"The same man. He was one hell of a teammate." Amano said.

"I'll say! That man is my idle to being a great leader of the Inuzuka clan!" Kiba said, liking Amano's respect.

Kurenai was surprised to hear the old name of a retired shinobi. She knew Amano was recalling the old folks due to his imprisonment.

"Um... I-I should g-go next..." A girl's voice quietly spoke.

The girl in question was very meek in terms of personality, evident by her habitual fidgeting. Amano noted she was a Hyūga, due to her featureless, lavender eyes. Her hair was blue, in a hime cut, appearing short, and kept just above her forehead with chin-length strands framing her face. She was wearing a cream-colored hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem. Underneath, she wears a black shinobi shirt. She also wears navy blue pants and keeps her hitai-ate around her neck. Her skin was somewhat pale but fair toned. Amano briefly had his Sharingan active, noting her chakra was a pure lavender color.

"Forgive me if I had my Sharingan active. I know the feel from your chakra... You're a Main Branch member, but you don't have the feeling of one. You remind me of such a member years ago." Amano said.

"Y-you do?" The girl asked in surprise.

"I used to be with that same member one time with a Branch family member. The Branch member was always optimistic, never giving up." Amano explained.

"C-can y-you tell me the n-name?" The girl asked, evidently stuttering.

"Anemone... She was a kind person, whom viewed the social practice of the Branch Family to be barbaric. The Branch member was Hyūga Akeno." Amano said.

"Anemone the Pure... I knew her..." Kurenai said.

"You did?" Amano asked.

"She was just as kind hearted as a mother to her child. Sadly, she passed away years ago due to health problems." Kurenai said.

"Oh..." Amano said with a somber tone.

"I-I'm sorry." The girl apologized.

"It's okay. Some of my friends may have not lived long enough, but I'm still here as their last legacy for them. I'm sorry if I made the mood uncomfortable." Amano apologized.

"I-It's okay. L-let me i-introduce myself. I-I'm Hyūga Hinata." The girl named Hinata stuttered.

"Pleasure to meet you, Hinata-san." Amano bowed respectfully.

Hinata placed her left hand on her chest. She could feel the sincerity from Amano, which made her rethink of the Uchiha clan. She didn't dislike them, but her father made her believe they were boastful. Meeting with Amano proved otherwise as she could see how calm-hearted he was.

"I haven't got a chance to meet the last Genin in your squad, Kurenai-san." Amano noted.

"Ah, he's here with us." Kurenai pointed out.

"I'm glad to see that I'm not hidden easily..." A boy's voice calmly spoke.

The owner of the voice made his appearance. He has dark, bushy, brown hair and dark, narrow eyes which were obscured due to wearing dark sunglasses. He was wearing a sea-green coat that reached up to his chin, barely obscuring his face up to the bridge of his nose. He had fair skin, almost appearing light.

"An Aburame clan member... Quite a mixed team of trackers." Amano complimented.

"How so?" The mysterious boy asked.

"Inuzuka members track through scent alone. Hyūga members can see beyond the normal spectrum. But, an Aburame's tracking is not one to underestimate, nor their clan's Jutsu." Amano answered.

"Nice logic, for I can understand what you are implying. Aburame Shino." The boy named Shino introduced.

"Uchiha Amano." Amano followed.

"So you know of my clan?" Shino asked.

"I knew one member, but he passed away during my time. Arino the Poison Touch. He was a good shinobi during his time." Amano sympathized.

"His son was alive. Right now, the only descendants of him is Torune, whom disappeared when I was young." Shino said.

"I see... In any case, it's good to see the new generation of clan members." Amano said.

"Logical to assume that you vowed to protect the future?" Shino questioned.

"Yes. Keep in mind that I've been in stasis for over 50 years. I would have been an old man right now, if I was out of my icy prison." Amano said.

Hinata soon felt his chakra as waves coming from Amano. Much to her surprise, the chakra flowing within him was bright, but it looked as though it was clashing within his body.

'Why is Amano-kun's chakra acting this way? It looks calm, but something within him is clashing...' Hinata thought.

"It appears so, Amano-san. I hope that you're getting used to the fact that you're here now." Shino said.

"I am, to some degree. I still can't put the fact that I'm here in the future." Amano said.

"I can agree with your disbelief." Shino sympathized.

Team 8 had a brief but nice conversation with Amano. Much to their disdain, they decided to start the sparring.

"I'll go first. I wanted to see if he's a better Uchiha than Sasuke is." Kiba said.

'Seems like the Uchiha, even at this time, had a negative background. Sasuke doesn't seem too social among his peers.' Amano deduced.

"Alright then. Kurenai-san, if you will, please act as the proctor." Amano requested politely.

"With pleasure." Kurenai responded.

She stood between the two boys. Her left arm was raised in result.

"HAJIME!" She shouted.

Kiba's puppy soon came out in plain sight. Amano knew the Inuzuka clan had specially trained dogs to assist them in battle.

"So that's your ninken, Kiba-san? He certainly has the spirit to be strong." Amano said.

The ninken in question barked in approval, liking Amano's polite words.

"He said thank you." Kiba said.

"You're welcome Akamaru. Glad to see that you train hard and be close to your friend. I wouldn't say 'master' since you two seem to act like brothers." Amano said.

Akamaru barked and went to Amano, nudging his left leg.

"I may not understand you like how the Inuzuka clan does, but I can tell that you approve of me being a friend. We can talk more with your brother when he finish our spar." Amano said, rubbing Akamaru's head.

"He really likes you. I can also agree with the spar. Let's do this!" Kiba said with excitement.

"Thought you never asked." Amano smiled.

Kiba smirked as he soon began the spar.

" **Shikiyaku no Jutsu!"**

Amano observed some wisps of chakra pouring all over Kiba. This made him realize what the technique was.

'The Shikiyaku no Jutsu... This enhances an Inuzuka's combat prowess. If anything, this can even turn their nails into claws and teeth into fangs.' Amano thought.

Kiba began to perform wide hook attacks with his nails acting as claws. Amano kept on his toes, using Musou to dodge the attacks. Akamaru also joined in the fight, attempting to head-butt Amano.

'These two work perfectly in synch. If anything, I admire their bond.' Amano thought.

The two boys continued attacking. Kiba barely managed to tear some strands of hair off of Amano.

"I'll commend you for keeping up with my speed while I'm using Musou." Amano said.

Kiba smirked in pride. He decided to become serious.

"Let's do this Akamaru!" Kiba said.

Kiba made a ram hand sign, following the tiger hand sign.

" **Juujin Bushin no Jutsu!"**

Amano saw Akamaru turned into a copy of Kiba. They both looked feral, akin to a wild animal.

'I got a bad feeling about this...' Amano thought.

Kiba and Akamaru began to prepare for their next technique.

" **Gatsūga!"**

Amano noticed the pair were spinning like drills. This made him reveal his Sharingan to try and avoid the attacks.

'The technique is too unpredictable... Not even with Musou I can hope to dodge unscathed...' Amano thought.

In an attempt to fight back the technique, Amano decided to make a new wind Jutsu on the fly. He enshrouded himself with wind chakra before spinning at rapid speeds.

" **Fūton: Bōshi Doriru!"**

Amano began to move like a drill on the ground, making himself move fast enough to start digging through. Kiba and Akamaru made their way to Amano before they impacted. All three drills were at a stalemate from the force alone. However, they all dissipated.

"Whoa... He created a new jutsu!?" Kurenai said in shock.

Amano was hurled in the air before landing on the ground. There was a small abrasion in his left arm. Kiba and Akamaru also showed injuries from the clash, showing minor cuts.

"I never thought I would see a wind copy of my clan's Jutsu..." Kiba said.

"I actually made that on the fly. The difference is using wind chakra to do so. Though, I'll admit... It's very taxing." Amano said, showing fatigue by panting.

"Well then. I suppose I need a little boost." Kiba said.

Amano noticed Kiba placing a Soldier Pill in his mouth before chewing in disgust.

"A Soldier Pill... Seems like you want to go a little rough. I'll play your game then." Amano said, moving the sleeves of shirt back.

Everyone noticed several seals on his shoulder blades. They had the kanji for chakra (チャクラ) shown. Amano then made the ram hand sign before uttering a single word.

"Kai!"

The seals soon glowed before they faded. Amano felt the rush of chakra in his body.

"What are those seals?" Kiba asked.

"Those are chakra storage seals. They store chakra in a finite quantity. I can essentially refill my chakra reserves if I wanted to." Amano explained.

"Now that's useful. Let's continue this fight." Kiba said.

Kiba and Akamaru began using their jutsu separately. This confused Amano for a moment, till he found a way to go through the attack without taking damage.

" **Tsūga!"**

Upon hearing Kiba utter his jutsu, Amano quickly dodged the technique by using a gust boost to perform an aileron roll. Kiba and Akamaru didn't expect Amano to use a tactic that threw them off.

"What the!? How did you dodge my technique so well!?" Kiba asked in shock.

"I used wind chakra at my feet to perform a brief boost, allowing me to roll in the air out of harm's way." Amano explained.

"Pretty effective to dodge that since the Tsūga uses speed for power. It's difficult to control it, let alone make sharp curves with the jutsu." Kurenai observed.

"You should be feeling tired with that wind jutsu..." Kiba said.

"Hate to break out the bad news to you, but I'm naturally attuned to wind, water, and fire. Meaning, I won't tire out easily if I use those three elements." Amano revealed.

"Three elements!? I heard of other shinobi having two natural elements, but three!?" Kurenai said in shock.

"Consider it a clan secret... Since you want this fight to be over so quickly, I'll at least be kind enough to let you experience one of my special jutsu." Amano said.

Kiba noticed Amano making several hand signs. There were twelve of them.

'Ox-Tiger-Rat-Dragon-Ram-Snake-Monkey-Horse-Snake-Ram-Dog-Tiger...' Amano thought.

" **Enton: Kūki o fukitobasu!"**

The air suddenly began to heat up like a sauna. Akamaru was forced to breathe from his mouth. Kiba felt exhausted, falling to his knees. Even Kurenai and the other Genin were not immune as they fell to the ground.

"This is one of my elemental bloodlines... I can alter the temperature of this jutsu from a sauna to that of a Brazen Bull. I must warn you that it can essentially boil you alive." Amano warned.

Kiba couldn't handle the heat. He passed out, dehydrated and exhausted. Amano barely looked fazed from the heat. Soon, he canceled the jutsu, allowing the air to resume its normal temperature.

"Wow... I never felt what it's like in a sauna... Does this jutsu work in bodies of water?" Kurenai asked.

"Well, it does make a hot spring, but it can only last for some time. I think we ought to take a breather. The heat wave I made has tired everyone off." Amano suggested.

"I agree. Everyone, you guys want to go to the Konoha hot springs?" Kurenai asked.

"It would be a logical choice. Even though my kikaichu can eat chakra, the heat wave that was created made them tired." Shino said.

"That was my fault, Shino. Forgive me." Amano apologized.

"Don't worry. They're okay." Shino reassured.

"At least let me provide you with some of my chakra. It'll be water-natured, which will cool them off." Amano said.

Amano channeled his chakra to Shino. He felt the kikaichu being energized and recovered from the heat.

"Thank you. I appreciate your concern." Shino said.

"You're welcome. Let me help Kiba too." Amano spoke.

He managed to provide lukewarm water for Kiba and Akamaru. Both felt relaxed, now feeling better.

"Thanks man. I didn't like the method, but it helps to cool off." Kiba commented.

"The heat wave was my fault. I didn't want to risk your health. Anyway, let's get ourselves a brief break before we continue." Amano said.

######

The group arrived at the Konoha hot springs. Amano was with Kiba and Shino, whom were relaxing in the water.

"This is heaven..." Amano said.

"Tell me about it. I feel really soothed by the hot spring." Kiba said.

"So, Amano... Can you tell us how the world was during your time?" Shino asked.

"Well, I've only been around Konoha and Kirigakure. During those times, nature was abundant." Amano explained briefly.

"Were there any bugs in particular?" Shino asked.

"There were bugs found within marshes, like damselflies and dragonflies out there. I remember seeing some bikōchū in a hidden marsh one time. They looked somewhat pale since the marsh was obscured by a heavy thicket of trees." Amano explained.

"Sounds like a place for me to see. Thank you for providing the details." Shino said.

Amano nodded as he relaxed in the bath. Shino felt glad he had a decent conversation to his liking.

"Say Amano. I've been wondering as to why you cooled me off, along with Akamaru with lukewarm water. How come you didn't use cold water?" Kiba asked.

"The reason I did so was due to the fact your body was already sweating. I know that dogs don't have sweat glands, but even they can have a tough time recovering, especially from cold water. If I used cold water, your body would have contorted." Amano explained with dread.

"Yikes. Glad to hear that one." Kiba said.

"Glad to share some info." Amano smiled.

Akamaru swam his way to Amano in the bath. He nudged his head on Amano's body.

"Looks like Akamaru likes you. He says you're a kind person." Kiba said.

"That's kind of him to say." Amano commented, rubbing Akamaru's head softly.

"I've been meaning to ask, Amano. Have you had someone you loved in the past?" Kiba asked curiously.

Amano paused for a moment as a lingering sadness came up to him. Akamaru briefly whined, sensing the Uchiha's emotions.

"I did one time. Even to this timeline, I still love her, but she passed away sometime during the war." Amano said somberly.

"Oh... Sorry to hear that..." Kiba said with a sad expression.

"It's okay. I moved on from it. Right now, I don't have anyone to think of." Amano said.

######

Everyone got out of the hot springs, fully refreshed. Kiba stretched his arms, along with Akamaru stretching his paws.

"Glad we all had a relaxing time here. Looks like you two are already good friends." Kurenai said, looking at Kiba and Shino.

"Amano is a caring person, something I hardly see, even among the Uchiha. Yet, he also has a lot of chakra. He also shared a lot of details of where to find some bugs to see." Shino said.

"He even cared for Akamaru, something that I approve of as a friend." Kiba followed.

"Ah, looks like you guys get along really well. Shall we continue our spar? The sun is about to set." Kurenai said, noticing the sun heading down.

"I agree. Since we're all refreshed, let's head back to continue." Amano agreed.

######

Arriving back at their training ground, Team 8 was about to start their spar, but suddenly felt exhausted.

"Seems like we have spent a little too much time in the hot spring... Maybe we should take the day off to let ourselves recuperate." Amano suggested.

"I agree... I'm feeling tired already..." Kurenai said.

"Also... The lingering effect from the Enton jutsu I used is another concern... Since it left all of you fatigued, even if you were to bathe in the hot spring, it will make you fatigued in the end... I apologize since I have a lack of control for it." Amano apologized.

"It's okay. We can sleep it off so we'll resume the spar." Kurenai reassured.

"We'll meet again tomorrow." Amano promised.

"Be sure to come early." Shino said.

"W-we'll wait for you, Amano-kun." Hinata said, pressing her fingers together shyly.

Amano bowed respectfully to Team 8 before leaving. Kurenai already got a high opinion of him due to his actions.

"Even caring for a comrade after a duel... He's a kind hearted person. Bless his warm spirit..." She muttered with a smile.

######

Amano was now wandering around Konoha. The sun was starting to set.

"I haven't had much to eat other than being with Team 10 at the Akimichi's restaurant..." Amano said, feeling his stomach growl.

'I don't feel like eating anything related to meat today... Maybe I can get some ramen for myself...' He thought.

Much to his luck, he ended up wandering near a place called Ichiraku Ramen. Much to his delight, he entered the place. It was a relatively small place, but he didn't mind it.

"It's been some time since I had ramen... Might as well get a bite and enjoy the night for a bit." Amano mused.

He went to one of the stalls to sit at.

"Good evening. I would like to order a bowl of shoyu ramen with a creamy broth, nori seaweed and mushrooms please." Amano requested.

"Right away, sir." The owner said.

Unbeknownst to Amano, Naruto was sitting nearby, eating a bowl of ramen. Upon hearing Amano's voice near him, he smiled.

"Ah, Amano! How are you doing?" Naruto said.

This got Amano briefly in surprise, till he saw Naruto. He calmed down after he processed who spoke to him.

"Oh, hey Naruto. I just came by to have some ramen for tonight." Amano said.

"You also like ramen too!?" Naruto asked in excitement.

"I do like it. There are other variations of ramen other than tonkatsu, shoyu, and miso." Amano explained.

"Wow. I already had some, but not all, ttebayo." Naruto said.

"Well, let's enjoy the time here since I have much to catch up in these current times." Amano said.

The owner came by. A fresh bowl of shoyu ramen with a creamy broth was provided. Amano had a good luck of the owner. He had black hair that was slowly turning gray. He looked intimidating at first, but he had the aura of a gentle person. He was wearing a chef's hat with a red kanji for ramen (ラーメン).

"Here's your meal, sir." The owner said.

"Thank you. Itadakimasu." Amano said.

Amano took the chopsticks and was about to begin eating the ramen quietly. Soon, a young girl came to Naruto.

"Hello Naruto. Who's your friend here?" The girl asked.

"Ah, I haven't introduced the people here to Amano." Naruto realized.

Amano heard Naruto's realization, causing him to stop and chuckle with a hearty tone. He didn't touch his meal yet.

"It's okay. I got plenty of time." Amano reassured.

"Aren't we one with calm manners?" The girl complimented.

"Pleased to meet you, ma'am. I'm Uchiha Amano." Amano introduced.

"I'm Ayame, waitress of Ichiraku Ramen. You already met my father, Teuchi, who also owns the place." Ayame said.

Ayame was a young girl with dark brown hair and large black eyes, plus fair skin. She had a slender figure. Like her father, she was wearing a white robe with the sleeves folded. However, she had a blue apron on and a white bandanna.

"Aren't you going to eat your meal though? It will get cold." Ayame said.

"Oh, please forgive me. I was being introduced to Naruto's friends so I didn't had the chance to take the first bite." Amano apologized.

Taking the chopsticks, he soon got one of the noodles and took the first bite. Upon feeling the taste from the lone ramen noodle, Amano widened his eyes in response.

"I never had such good ramen like this... My compliments to the chef." Amano said.

Each bite Amano had, the taste of the ramen proved to be very effective. In fact, he finished his bowl so quickly, it took about 3 minutes for him to finish. Funny enough, there were no stains or spills from his eating.

"That was the best meal I had from this place..." He said, comically crying.

Naruto chuckled as he found someone whom can appreciate ramen like he could. Teuchi already liked Amano since he was talking with Naruto.

"Mind if I have a second bowl? I'll pay for both bowls." Amano asked.

"Sure, I'm happy with that. Same ramen?" Teuchi asked.

"Yes, please." Amano answered.

Naruto already had developed a strong bond with Amano, not only because of his liking to ramen, but his calm personality. To him, it felt as though he was looking at a brotherly figure.

'I never had anyone who would accept me like this... It feels weird...but I don't find it threatening.' Naruto thought.

Amano felt Naruto staring at him. It caused him to tilt his head in confusing, wondering what Naruto was thinking.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" He asked.

"It's nothing. Just thinking of something." Naruto said.

######

After eating about 5 bowls of ramen, Amano paid his bill to Teuchi. Naruto was walking with him while they head their way home.

"Say, Amano. I want to you ask you something. Do you often feel like I'm a brother to you?" Naruto suddenly asked.

Amano almost tripped, but he understood what Naruto is asking.

"You mean the feeling when you bond with someone whom you can look up to? I would say I would look at you like an older brother does." Amano answered.

"Oh. I know you told me about my clan. In a sense we're cousins, yet it feels like I've been a distant brother in your timeline, ttebayo." Naruto said.

"Perhaps that might be the case. I never had any brothers or sisters. However, it doesn't mean I wasn't alone." Amano said.

"What do you mean? I know you hated the Uchiha clan since you told me that." Naruto reminded.

"The Uzumaki clan were and are my family. They raised me differently than how the Uchiha did. I'm forever grateful of the clan, even if I wasn't related to them." Amano said.

"No wonder... You're already an older brother to me." Naruto said.

"An older brother in spirit, Naruto. Besides, a fellow ninja shouldn't go back in their word." Amano said.

"Hey, that's my nindo, dattebayo!" Naruto comically pouted.

"You mean, 'our nindo.' I won't go back on my word to protect those who I care for. I want people to at least understand one another and not be someone who takes the lives of others. It's also my nindo." Amano revealed.

Having shared beliefs, Naruto instantly felt connected with Amano. Their brotherly talk was interrupted by a group of villagers armed with various weapons.

"Step away from the demon, Uchiha." One of the villagers spoke.

"What is with this mob? Who are you trying to...?" Amano paused, looking to Naruto, whom was shaking.

'That's right... Naruto has been abused due to his status as a Jinchūriki... Damn it...' Amano realized.

"So you intended to lynch my younger brother... I got one phrase to say: piss off." Amano said, showing a serious expression on his calm face.

The villagers were spooked after seeing Amano's face contort with anger. One member was gutsy enough to challenge him.

"Damn you, demon follower!" He said.

"Hn." Amano grunted.

He grabbed the attacking villager's hand on his pitchfork and twisted his wrist. A loud cracking sound was heard as the villager noticed his wrist was bent 180 degrees off from its original placement.

"Harm my brother in any way and I'll twist more than just your hands..." Amano said, showing his Sharingan.

"Kill the demon and his follower!" A villager yelled out.

Amano sighed before making hand signs in result.

" **Futon: Tatsumaki!"**

A giant whirlwind formed on the ground. The force was strong enough to suck up all the villages in the vortex. Only one was left standing. Amano looked somewhat exhausted, having to suddenly use chakra after eating a meal.

"You alright, Naruto?" Amano asked.

Naruto looked shell-shocked, but he soon calmed down. Looking at the only villager, Amano went to him.

"I will let the Hokage know of your transgressions. Since you decided to follow in this orchestrated attack, you're coming with me... Sharingan!" Amano said with anger.

The villager was caught in the hypnotizing gaze of the Sharingan. Amano pulled out a scroll and began writing on it. He wrote the kanji for prison (獄) before causing the villager to be sucked into the scroll.

'Good thing all my equipment is with me...' He thought.

Amano turned to Naruto with a somber expression.

"I'll have Sandaime-dono take care of this bastard and his friends whom were blown from my jutsu. I didn't kill them, but scared their minds off." He reassured.

Walking up to his home with Naruto near him, Amano went up to his apartment. Both kept a close watch for anyone. Amano still had his Sharingan active.

######

The next day, Amano went to the Hokage's office.

"Sandaime-dono... We need to have a talk of two things... Amano spoke seriously.

"What are the two things you wish to discuss?" Hiruzen asked.

"First, this..." Amano started, presenting a storage scroll.

Channeling his chakra on the scroll, the villager from last night appeared. Seeing the person caught Hiruzen by surprise.

"What is the meaning of this...?" The Hokage asked.

"This man, along with a couple other villagers orchestrated a group to attempt to lynch Naruto. Seeing they referred to him as a 'demon', I captured this man for the purpose of interrogation." Amano explained.

"What of the others? I know for a fact my ANBU have sensed the tornado you created last night." Hiruzen questioned.

"My jutsu's purpose was to disperse the crowd. I didn't intend for it to kill, but if I wanted to, I could." Amano answered.

"That explains why some of the villagers were left dangling in some location around Konoha. Whatever you did to them, you left your mark on their minds." Hiruzen said.

"Seeing as I stirred up the kikaichu's nest, I have no reason not to be involved... Naruto is a fellow clan member of the Uzumaki clan. Though he may be a Jinchūriki, I still consider him a brother. Though I wish this village took on a more analytical approach on his condition, it's but a false hope to wish for it." Amano countered.

"I truly wish for the same, but their reasoning is irreversible." Hiruzen sighed.

"If that's the case, I'll make this clear to them. If they even so far as to lay a single scratch on Naruto, whom I now consider a younger brother, I'll hunt the ones responsible. Gutting their bodies will make it sound like a weak method to describe what I can do." Amano warned.

"I'd be careful with your methods, Amano. I am the Hokage of this village, but I won't disagree with your thoughts in keeping Naruto safe." Hiruzen said.

"Good. See to it that this man is taken into interrogation. I want every participant he was with so I can find everyone responsible for physically abusing Naruto during his time..." Amano said.

"What about the second topic?" Hiruzen asked, remembering the original topic.

"My decision to join one of the four teams... I've already made my choice..." Amano said.

"Which one are you about to join?" Hiruzen questioned.

"My choice is..." Amano said.

* * *

Ending 1: amazarashi - Kisetsu wa Tsugitsu Shindeiku


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Family runs deep. Meeting the beast within.

Opening 1: Unravel by TK

* * *

Hiruzen looked at Amano, trying to find any reason of what he said.

"Are you sure about this? I hope it isn't because of the pity you feel for him..." He questioned.

"I'm positive... If I chose another team, I wouldn't be following what the Uzumaki clan has taught me." Amano concluded.

"Very well... I'll inform the Jōnin of your choice." Hiruzen conceded.

"Also, inform the Shinobi and Civilian Council of a possible meeting. I wish to participate and also discuss of their actions." Amano spoke seriously.

"I will see to that. I owe a lot for that boy. It seems that you being here may have provide hope to him. I'm grateful for that." Hiruzen spoke.

"It's my belief of the Will of Fire to protect those dear to me. I truly wish that people would understand each other in this world..." Amano said.

"It burns brightly within your spirit, Amano... Showing guilt and concern is already proof enough you care for others." Hiruzen reassured.

Amano remained quiet for a moment, knowing he may have to perform deeds not looked upon as a ninja. He knew what he had to do since he was 8 years old.

"I'll await the time when the meeting starts. In the mean time, inform the Jōnin that I'll be in Training Ground 7. I need to continue my training to ensure my skills are not rusted." Amano requested.

"Keep sharpening your skills then, Amano. Run along now. A Hokage's job in paperwork is never done..." Hiruzen said, showing disdain.

"Oh, before I leave, there's a way to handle all that paperwork. Even the Uzumaki clan found a way." Amano said.

The Hokage suddenly got his attention to Amano. Sharpening his sense of hearing through chakra, he listened carefully.

"The key trick is through shadow clones. Surely you know what they do..." Amano said.

Hiruzen merely stood still with a blank expression. He suddenly looked to a nearby wall, rushed to it, and began banging his head hard enough to make dents.

"BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA! How did I not realize this!?" He exclaimed comically.

Amano chuckled as he saw the Hokage arguing to himself.

"You have the payment of an A-ranked... no S-ranked mission." Hiruzen immediately spoke, not noticing his forehead was bleeding.

Amano had to recompose himself from his laughter as he noticed Hiruzen looking injured from his comical moment.

"Sandaime-dono, is it possible I can assist the other Teams if necessary?" Amano asked.

"Yes, I will call for your help in case one of our teams is having trouble." Hiruzen confirmed.

######

Amano merely walked outside the Hokage office. His thoughts were now focused on what he told Hiruzen.

'I've already made my mind. I won't let my brother suffer.' He thought.

Amano's thinking was interrupted when he noticed Team 7 arriving.

"Hey guys." Amano greeted.

"Hey Amano. We just got back completing a stupid D-ranked mission." Naruto said with disdain.

"I know how those missions are... They do provide the benefit in knowing what to do in one's lifestyle." Amano said.

"Aren't they chores though?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, they are. I would agree some of the villagers are lazy, but sometimes it's usually the best of things to learn how life works." Amano explained.

"For a boy your age, you seem awfully wise." Kakashi commented.

"Trust me when I say this... I matured quickly even before I was frozen. Even a village that can be considered my home has its fair share of dark secrets." Amano replied.

Kakashi merely remained quiet. He knew by sugar coating his opinions, it would cause a conflict of interest.

"Well then... Allow us to report to the Hokage of our mission." Kakashi said.

"I'm not some noble... I'm like everyone here... A human who's no one special." Amano said.

Naruto barely made a gasp in response in hearing Amano's words. It provided a sense of comfort.

"Well then... We'll be willing to talk with you later on." Kakashi said.

######

Minutes later, Amano was waiting in Training Ground 7. He felt a little lonely, deciding to practice his taijutsu.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"

Two shadow clones suddenly came into existence.

"How about we all have a spar to ease our boredom? In case if it doesn't help, we can play some card games." Amano said.

"I prefer a spar, boss. It helps with us." The first clone said.

Amano and the clone began sparring to sharpen their skills. He wasn't afraid of his natural hair color so he allowed the genjutsu that masked it to dissipate. The familiar red color was soon revealed in the light, making it turn slightly scarlet.

"Here I come!" The first clone said.

Amano dodged it with some difficulty. It was using the offensive aspect of Musou, making it difficult to evade, let alone block. He managed to catch a punch, only for a kick to suddenly come at his face. Soon, Amano began moving his legs in a capoeira fashion. The clone was forced to be on the defense, moving or dodging the unpredictable attacks.

"Geez, boss... You know when to attack." The clone remarked.

"You are me, remember?" Amano said.

The clone chuckled in response. It soon went from a normal spar to a fierce battle. Punches and kicks were echoing through the training ground. Shockwaves of heated air were blowing all over the training ground. This caused both to remove their upper clothing, leaving their torso exposed.

######

Some time has passed. Amano replaced his genjutsu for his hair while sparring with his clone. Nearby, Ino showed up, hearing the fight.

'Is that Amano-kun, sparring with a clone?' She thought.

Ino came by to see the occasion. Soon, Amano dispelled the clone. He made a calm exhale, alleviating his exhaustion.

"Oh, hey Ino." Amano said, noticing her nearby.

Ino had to fight back a blush, seeing Amano without a shirt to cover his upper half. Immediately, he realized this and blushed in response. This made him leap into a nearby creek, both to hide himself and to cool off.

"Sorry if I looked...unpresentable... I was training with my shadow clone earlier to keep my skills fresh." Amano apologized.

"I-It's okay." Ino stuttered.

'Wow... His body looked like he was chiseled from marble... Why do I feel like this when I'm near him...?' Ino thought, unable to understand why she felt so inclined to be with Amano.

It took a couple of seconds till Ino was able to calm herself. Amano remained in the water while Ino went close to the shore.

"Ne Amano-kun... Have you asked the Hokage on which team you'll be with?" Ino asked.

"How on earth did you hear of that?" Amano asked, surprised.

"Asuma-sensei told me. It's also a likelihood that the other Jōnin were also informed." Ino said.

'That explains how...' Amano comically thought.

"Well... I've already made a decision." Amano said.

"Which team will it be?" Ino asked.

"I'll give you a hint: he's rumored to be a tardy one." Amano hinted.

Ino pouted, puffing her cheeks in response. This made Amano chuckle upon seeing her.

"Don't worry. In case your team is having trouble, the Hokage will let me know in advance." Amano reassured.

This gave a bittersweet smile on Ino's face. Much to her relief, she knew Amano will eventually be around her team.

"I'll wait till that time comes." Ino said.

######

Ino left the training ground to meet with her team. Amano soon noticed Team 7 arriving. Naruto and Sasuke we're constantly grumbling with each other. Sakura looked depressed but Kakashi was not seen anywhere.

'Those two practically act like brothers in conflict...' Amano thought amusingly.

Upon seeing Amano, Naruto smiled and went to him. This made him chuckle, seeing how Naruto is acting more of a hyperactive child.

"Hey Amano! We just finished another D-rank mission and have the day off for training, ttebayo." Naruto said.

"I can see that. In any case, I'll be providing some important news for you all. I'll be joining Team 7 as a backup unit." Amano said.

Sasuke smirked and Naruto leaped with joy. Sakura, though her interactions were limited, smiled, seeing a friendly teammate.

'He does feel mature and friendly... Ino was right about him...' Sakura thought.

She still looked at Sasuke. Despite looking at Amano, her heart didn't race. Seeing Naruto smiling with a happy expression made her smile in response. It was as though Amano was acting as the older brother.

'My heart still pounds when I'm with Sasuke... Yet, he has been acting cold. Despite that, he's slowly warming up.' Sakura thought.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Sasuke speak.

"Amano. I need to train harder. Let's have a spar." Sasuke requested.

"So you want to train as well? I myself can't spar with two people at the same time, but I know a way to counter this." Amano said.

Channeling his chakra, which made it visible, Amano soon performed a single hand sign.

"Kyōka Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

A single clone puffed in existence. Amano looked somewhat exhausted, but he soon recovered.

"Whew... This bunshin is special... Unlike a typical shadow clone, this one can take as much damage as you can dish. It can only withstand up to A-rank jutsus so try to restrain yourself." Amano explained.

"Meaning I don't have to worry about it dissipating if I punch it." Sasuke realized.

"Precisely. This jutsu helps in making a sparring partner. It's perfect for training purposes, but it has a drawback." Amano said.

"What is the drawback of the jutsu?" Sakura asked.

"It uses up more than half of my chakra to even create one simple clone through the regular jutsu. This jutsu practically shelves my reserves." Amano explained.

"That would explain why you looked briefly tired." Sakura realized.

"Yeah... If any typical Genin were to use the jutsu, they would have exhausted almost all of their chakra." Amano answered.

"That is dangerous... Yet how come Naruto can perform the Kage Bunshin jutsu without problems?" Sakura asked.

"It's an inborn trait that he has. You see, Naruto isn't just some civilian or any ordinary shinobi. In fact, he's a member of the Uzumaki clan." Amano revealed.

"What do you know about that clan?" Sasuke asked.

Amano sighed in response. Making a simple hand sign, he turned his hair back to his original color. Sakura and Sasuke gasped upon seeing it.

"Your hair...!" Sakura shouted.

"Easy with the voice... This is how my hair naturally looks. This is a typical trait of the Uzumaki clan. However, the other is their insane chakra capacity." Amano reassured.

"Their chakra capacity?" Sakura questioned.

"No doubt a member of the clan would have reserves that would make a Kage look like a child. In fact, members of the clan who were Genin can go toe to toe with Jōnin shinobi with little difficulty. They can throw B or A-ranked jutsu like shuriken and don't feel fazed." Amano explained.

The clone soon led Sasuke in a different spot to train. This left Amano with Naruto and Sakura.

"I'll go and read some books in chakra manipulation and train later on. I'll catch up later on." Sakura said.

"Fair enough. Naruto, I'll need to ask a personal question before we begin. However, we need to ensure that there are no prying ears." Amano said.

Naruto knew what question he was about to be asked. He reflexively placed his right hand on his stomach in response.

"Don't worry. I won't judge you for what you have. It's practically asking the old kunai versus scroll question." Amano said.

Naruto felt relieved, hearing what Amano was referring to.

######

Naruto and Amano were in a deep forest. Both had their upper clothes removed.

"Before we begin, I need to ask this... Have you had any contact with the being within you?" Amano asked.

"You mean the Kyūbi?" Naruto reluctantly asked.

"Forgive me if it's a touchy subject... It's crucial you have some contact with the fox. You're a Jinchūriki, whose power is incredibly strong, even for an Uzumaki." Amano said.

"I have a lot of power within me because of the Fox?" Naruto asked.

"We just need to find a way to help make it cooperate with you." Amano said.

"Do you know a way to do so?" Naruto asked.

"I know a way, but it requires me to use those eyes of mine..." Amano said with disdain.

"Alright... I won't like it either, but I trust you." Naruto said.

"I'll guide you to help find it. Now hold still while I sync our chakra together through this genjutsu..." Amano said.

He flashed his Sharingan at Naruto's eyes. Soon, he was left unconscious. Amano remained staring at Naruto at the same time, now no longer moving.

######

Naruto woke up in what appeared to be a huge, sewer-like system. Hallways were shown stretching endlessly in the darkness. The water was ankle deep. Pipes were also abundant in the area. Amano was with Naruto near him.

"Naruto? Can you hear me?" Amano called out.

Naruto looked disoriented as his vision was slowly coming to.

"Ugh... Amano? Where are we?" Naruto asked, groaning.

"We're in your mind. This whole place is what you call your mindscape." Amano revealed.

"We're in my head?" Naruto reluctantly asked.

"No. More like within your own mind."'Amano corrected.

"Oh. So why are we here?" Naruto asked.

"It's time we have a word with your tenant. If we wish to get you more training, we have to speak with the being within you." Amano said.

"That's right... But how do we know where to find it?" Naruto questioned.

Amano observer several pipes that were glowing with chakra. Using his Sharingan, he could see they were more than just pipes.

"These pipes look like your own chakra coils... They may represent the chakra circulatory system." Amano realized.

Both boys looked at the pipes, noting they were all a bright blue color. Soon, they saw a pipe with blood red-orange chakra.

"I think I found the different chakra... Naruto, we need to follow that pipe." Amano said, pointing to the different colored pipe.

The two boys followed the pipe to a series of hallways. As they kept getting closer, they could hear a faint beastly growl.

"We're getting close..." Amano said.

Both boys didn't show it, but they were afraid of what to expect in the darkness. After traveling through hallway to hallway, they finally stumbled upon a giant gate.

"What is this...?" Naruto asked in wonder.

"It looks like a seal... Whatever it is, it seems strong." Amano said.

The beastly growl was evidently louder than before. Naruto and Amano heard it, but didn't falter their steps.

" **Come closer you two..."** A deep menacing voice commanded.

Naruto and Amano felt the powerful chakra surge from the gate. It was akin to a tsunami crashing on to the boys.

"I know what you are..." Naruto said, showing a serious face.

" **So my jailor knows of me... That saves the trouble of introductions."** The voice mused.

"You're the Kyūbi, no mistake about that." Amano commented.

" **I see that our guest is also aware of my presence. However..."** The voice paused.

Soon, a demonic visage was shown peering out the gate. It was a giant, red furred fox with nine tails. Its eyes and ears had black fur at the front. The eyes were crimson in color and had slit pupils. The upper portion of the being was mostly human, with the front paws having opposable thumbs. From the lower portion, it was all animal.

" **I despise the fact an Uchiha is here!"** The Kyūbi said.

Amano looked visibly angry. He didn't want to be reminded of the clan.

"I may have Uchiha blood flowing in my veins, but that doesn't mean I'm one of them... I was raised by my other family, the Uzumaki clan!" Amano shouted in defiance.

" **The Uzumaki clan... I have not heard that name since I was imprisoned by the First Hokage's wife."** The Kyūbi said with some surprise.

"You know of Mito?" Amano questioned.

" **She was the first Jinchūriki of imprisoning me."** The Kyūbi revealed.

"I see... Enough of history. We came here to talk with you." Amano said.

" **Why should I trust you in having a conversation? Your Uchiha brethren were never the one to stop and talk."** The Kyūbi questioned.

"I've been lost in time for over 5 decades, if not more. I was frozen alive till Naruto thawed me out of my prison. I've been informed of recent events from the Sandaime Hokage." Amano answered.

" **An Uchiha being frozen for over 40 years? I would find that ironically hilarious due to my hate for them. Nonetheless, you're not like them, even though you have their cursed eyes."** The Kyūbi noted.

"I don't have any affiliations with them. Your hatred in my opinion is justifiable since I heard what Madara did to you during his fight with the Shodaime Hokage. In your place, I would hate the Uchiha clan." Amano sympathized.

" **The Battle at the Valley of the End... I also find it ironic that a member of an Uchiha is showing sympathy for me."** The Kyūbi mused.

"Irony aside, we both have a common interest... We have a vendetta against the Uchiha clan. They're now almost at the brink of extinction." Amano explained.

" **I could foresee their eventual path to destruction. They were never one to control themselves. One loss would affect them greatly."** The Kyūbi said.

"In any case, I need to know something from you... During that time 13 years ago, were you being controlled by someone?" Amano asked.

The Kyūbi remained silent, but was interested as to why Amano was curious of the events.

" **How interesting. You're not like all the Uchiha clan members. In regarding about the events 13 years ago, I was indeed controlled by someone. It was a rogue Uchiha, whom used those cursed eyes. He bewitched me when I was extracted from...my second Jinchūriki."** The Kyūbi reluctantly explained.

"I remember that insane tycoon, Madara, possessing such an ability. To think another Uchiha roaming about has the same power as him..." Amano said with a serious tone.

" **Your chakra shows that you're genuinely concerned of me... Why must you show concern to me, a beast amassed of pure hatred?"** The Kyūbi questioned.

"I don't believe the Tailed Beasts are monsters, nor should they be used as weapons. Right now, Naruto and I talking with you is an example of how you and your brethren should be treated: like any human being." Amano answered.

Naruto was surprised on how Amano was not affected by the chakra of the Kyūbi. He stood nearby, silently hearing what Amano was saying.

" **Quite a speech for someone like you. I see that my jailor does show some curiosity about my second jailor."** The Kyūbi mused.

"Who was the previous Jinchūriki?" Amano questioned.

" **Her name was Uzumaki Kushina. She's essentially my third jailor's mother."** The Kyūbi revealed.

Naruto gasped in response. He thought he had no parents that brought him to the world of the living. Hearing what the Kyūbi said, he nearly lost his spirit in despair.

"Naruto! This is not the Kyūbi's fault that your mother passed away... It was the rogue Uchiha whom is out there that caused her death." Amano reprimanded.

"I... I know... I just feel so angry about the Uchiha now..." Naruto said with tear.

"We all have a vendetta on them. This leads me to say this... Kyūbi, will you aid Naruto on his path to becoming strong enough?" Amano questioned.

" **I don't need to be asked twice. If I get extracted, I might not survive long."** The Kyūbi responded.

"I noticed the seal... It's an Eight Trigrams seal..." Amano said.

Naruto suddenly had his Uzumaki sealing knowledge spiked. He now understood what it does and its purpose.

"This seal is used to trap any living being inside a person's body. For a Tailed Beast, it allows one to connect with each other like a shared mind... This also allows our chakra to be mixed." Naruto explained.

"Seems there's an advantage with the seal. It does weaken overtime so we shouldn't fiddle with it. In any case, since you agreed Kyūbi, I would like to propose a bargain." Amano said.

" **What bargain are you proposing?"** The Kyūbi questioned.

"I want to provide my chakra to you." Amano proposed.

The Kyūbi was now interested in what Amano will explain.

"In essence, I'm sharing my eyes with you. I want you to become immune to the Shraingan's influence. In a sense, I'm giving away these cursed eyes to make you resistant so you won't be in their influence." Amano explained.

" **How interesting. An Uchiha planning to give their most powerful tool me to make me immune of their hypnotic gaze. I will commend you for this, human. You have my respect for such actions."** The Kyūbi said.

"It's as good as done. Take half of my chakra. I will do with just half to handle the day." Amano requested.

" **Done. Is there any benefits of sharing your chakra with me?"** The Kyūbi questioned.

"You'll develop a growing immunity in genjutsu. This also allows you to develop a stronger mind. In theory, should you fall in a stronger genjutsu than the Sharingan, then you can break free." Amano answered.

" **An interesting theory. I will accept this deal if it helps me become immune to that blasted Sharingan."** The Kyūbi mused.

"Whatever it takes to make you immune to the Uchiha's genjutsu, it's worth it. This is my way of rebelling against the clan whom threw me out like the maggots they are." Amano spat with disgust.

" **You amuse me for the irony. I will gladly accept the deal in making me immune. With your chakra, it will help me become strong to resist genjutsu."** The Kyūbi said.

"We all have a common background of hate. Let's ensure we don't find any more of them." Amano said.

The Kyūbi soon outstretched his left index finger to let Amano share his chakra. The half-Uchiha began providing his chakra to the Kyūbi. Much to the Tailed Beast's surprise. The chakra didn't felt tainted. It felt pleasant, uncorrupted and bright.

" **Your chakra is calming. I can sense that from you. If your intentions are of any indication, you have a respectful mind. I will ask this though. Since you gave that explanation about us supposed to be treated like humans, why are you willing to be acquainted with me?"** The Kyūbi asked.

"The Shodaime Hokage didn't understand much about Tailed Beasts. His decision to spread them off as a peace treaty only made the ninja world much worse. I could honestly question him of the reason, since the ones whom got the Tailed Beasts didn't treat them anything more than a weapon. I just wish this endless cycle of war and hate would end. It's just wishful thinking of my part. However, with some effort, it would be a reality." Amano answered.

The Kyūbi was left speechless. Hearing a young boy at Naruto's age talking of finding peace and ending hatred was a surprise. It was even surprising for him of hearing such a mature spirit.

" **For someone as young as you, I'm honestly surprised. Though will you back your words with your actions?"** The Kyūbi questioned.

"I will accomplish my goals in life. If the task needs blood, I will do so in providing mine. I won't allow anyone to sacrifice themselves for any quest." Amano responded.

" **Very interesting... You do realize that hatred is not easy to extinguish. Many from far and abroad have liken me to a personification of hate."** The Kyūbi spoke.

"I will have to try. One day, we might see each other as friends instead of enemies." Amano replied with a calm tone.

The Kyūbi started to develop a liking to Amano. Soon, the landscape began to shift slightly.

"What's happening?" Naruto asked.

"Looks like we need to go back to reality. We will speak again in this place, Naruto. Also, I hope we can continue having a conversation, Kyūbi-san." Amano said.

The Kyūbi watched as Amano and Naruto disappeared. The tailed beast was left alone in Naruto's mindscape, recalling the half-Uchiha's words.

' **His spirit shows no deceit... It might be too early to trust him completely, yet he went as far as to help me develop an immunity to the Sharingan... You're an interesting person, Amano.'** Kyūbi thought.

######

Naruto and Amano we're back in reality. Both felt a sense of understanding.

"Amano... I..." Naruto said, holding his tears.

"I know, Naruto... I know." Amano understood.

Naruto hugged Amano as tears were shed from the blonde haired Uzumaki. Having been informed of his mother brought relief to his heart, finally acknowledging he had parents who loved him.

"I never knew I had parents till now... Now I know who they are..." Naruto spoke with sorrow.

Amano truly felt bad for Naruto. Like his fellow Uzumaki, he is an orphan, but in the future. Both felt a slight sense of comfort in being close as family relatives.

"Naruto... We both understand how it feels in being an orphan. However, we have each other for support. I may not have been in your family, but I'm just as much as a brother to you than a cousin." Amano said.

"Thank you, Amano. You're already a brother to me." Naruto said, smiling brightly.

Amano had a brotherly smile, holding Naruto's shoulders as he laughed. Naruto also laughed in response.

* * *

Ending 1: amazarashi - Kisetsu wa Tsugitsu Shindeiku

* * *

1: Kyōka kage bunshin

The user focuses chakra to create a durable shadow clone. It's primary purpose is to train comrades into developing skills. The amount of chakra to generate even one clone is staggering enough, even for an Uzumaki clan member to create.


End file.
